Deku ga Kill!
by MrDekuFan
Summary: What happens to a world overrun with darkness, and no light to disperse it? No Hero to help those in need, nor a Symbol of Peace to scatter the demons of society? Izuku Midoriya never really gave that much thought. Not until he found himself in a place far more corrupt than he could possibly imagine. A world desperately in need of its own Symbol of Peace.
1. Kill The Displacement

**OST, Skyreach.**

 **I do not own My Hero Academia or Akame ga Kill**

 **Hello everyone. I imagine many have been waiting for an Akame ga Kill! X My Hero Academia crossover for quite some time? I'll be doing my best to bring it to you.**

 **As for the pairings. I'm going to settle for Akame x Izuku, as the former is my favorite in the series. No Harems or Love Triangles. This site has enough of those already. I'm unsure who Bakugou could be paired with, if at all. I'll leave that open for reader suggestions.**

 **I don't have a whole lot more to say at this moment, other than I hope you enjoy :)**

 **Chapter 1, Kill The Displacement**

* * *

Izuku's mind was fogged up. His own thoughts barely comprehensible as he slowly stirred back into the world of the living. His movements were feeble and sluggish. He felt cold hard stone pressed against his face, along with a steady trickle of moisture that helped stirr him awake. The water was rancid. Flinching from the smell, Izuku pushed himself to his feet, nearly staggering over.

'Where am I?' He wondered. Izuku rubbed his eyes, clearing up his vision. He was in a dark alleyway. Rats scampered around mounds of trash, taking a moment to observe Izuku before running off. Izuku cringed at the sight of the rodents as he corrected his posture. His muscles were stiff, nearly causing him to stagger, and fall back into the sludge that ran at his feet. Cold rain poured down his back, and face.

'Ugh…. I'm not remembering too clearly right now….. Alright what's the last thing I remember?' Izuku thought as he stood there, cupping his chin in thought. He remembered the recent exam where the students of Class 1-A were put up against Pro-Heroes. Where he and Katsuki Bakugou were up against All Might, the greatest Hero of all. But nothing beyond that. He remembered that he was on his way home, then his vision went white prior to losing consciousness.

He no idea where he was. Izuku quickly pulled out his phone, breathing a sigh of relief when it switched on without issue. He grinded his teeth, upon seeing something troubling.

"Huh?" He muttered out loud when he saw there was no service.

"Maybe I'll try the emergency channel." He mused as he navigated to All Might's contact. He sent the call with the emergency channel, bringing the phone up to his ear. Izuku anxiously waited for his idol to pick up.

Nothing…

Izuku felt his stomach drop. If the emergency channel wasn't working, then something was very wrong.

"This… Oh man, there must be a global blackout or something." Izuku decided to hope for the best for now. He had other priorities than to worry about not being able to contact anyone. Izuku turned around, examining the rest of the alleyway. The gloomy sky let enough light through for him to see the outline of a person lying down in the darkness.

"They could be hurt." Izuku muttered as he hastily shuffled over to the figure. Izuku took out his phone, switching on it's flashlight. The alleyway was illuminated, leaving Izuku shocked at what he saw.

"Kacchan!" He exclaimed upon seeing the unconscious boy. He was in his Hero costume, just like Izuku, and lying face down. Izuku crouched down, checking for a pulse, letting out a sigh of relief upon feeling one. He rolled his childhood friend, turned rival over.

"Wake up Kacchan!" He shouted as he slapped his cheeks repeatedly. Katsuki Bakugou stirred a little, and groaned. His eyes shot open. When they landed on Izuku, Bakugou tensed up, shoving Izuku off of him.

"Get the hell off of me Deku!" He grumbled as he pushed himself to his feet. The boy dusted himself off, and wiped his face.

"Kacchan, do you know where we are?" Izuku asked.

"Of course not you idiot. I was about to ask you the same damn thing" Bakugou snarled as he glanced around the alleyway. Izuku took another glance and noticed that something was off. The design of the buildings seemed a bit dated. Instead of polished concrete or brick walls. The buildings surrounding him were made of mossy stone bricks connected with crumbling mortar. They reminded him of buildings from the middle ages.

"I…. don't know. I woke up not even a couple minutes ago."

"Pff, figures." Bakugou scoffed. The blonde teen started walking down the alley, away from Izuku.

"Kacchan, wait!" Bakugou glared back at Izuku angirly.

"Leave me be Deku." He said in a low tone.

"Wait! I tried to contact someone, but it won't go through. Even the emergency channel is shot." Izuku said. Katsuki stopped in his tracks, standing still for a few seconds.

"I'll see for myself." He said, pulling out his own phone. Izuku waited patiently as Bakugou tried to make a call. After a minute of attempts, Bakugou stuffed the phone back into his pocket. He remained there motionless for a few more seconds, then spoke.

"This can't be right. Our phones have gotta be busted or something."

"I'm telling you. My phone is working just fine."

"No, it's gotta be all jacked up Deku. Don't you know? The emergency hero channels are broadcasted by some of the toughest land, and space based transmitters? There's no way in hell they could go out like that!" Izuku poked his fingers together,thinking.

"W-well… when you put it that way….."

"But that still doesn't explain how or why we are in this place." Bakugou said, taking in his surroundings once again. While it was just an alleyway, something about it seemed very archaic. The blonde haired teen tensed up, and gritted his teeth. " And I can't stand this fucking rain!"

Izuku stepped forward, only to be met with an angry glare from Bakugou.

"Piss off Deku, I don't n-" Bakugou was cut off from his berating when footsteps echoed down the alleyway. Both heroes in training turned around to see three men approaching them. They appeared to be in their mid thirties, and carried large meat cleavers.

"Well, what do we have here? Two boys dressing up for a little playtime in an alleyway? How foolish." One of them said. The leading man grinned widely.

"H-huh?" Izuku mumbled.

"Hey! Who the hell are you? And why are we here?" Bakugou barked at the trio.

"I was wondering the exact same thing little boy. Now, let's have a little fun shall we?" One of the men said with glee.

'Bad luck to be attacked by thugs already.' Izuku thought. One of the thugs rushed towards the two heroes, grinning madly.

"Piss off!" Bakugou shouted as he raised his right hand, firing off a small explosion at the thug. The alleyway erupted into flames for a split second as the thug was sent flying back, falling to the ground, his clothes smoldering.

Izuku activated One For All in his body to the fullest extent available to him, 5%. The hero dashed forward, uppercutting one of the other thug's before he could react. The last standing thug barely had any time to process the incident as Izuku smashed his fist into his face, knocking him out cold. He watched as they both fell to the ground like a bag of dirt.

"What was their problem?" Izuku muttered as One For All deactivated.

"They were just some street thugs. Nothing more." Bakugou said.

"But Kacchan. We-"

"The police will come and pick them up soon. Just go away already. I'm sick of you always following me around." Bakugou snorted as he walked away from Izuku with a quickening pace. Izuku sighed, shaking his head. Izuku jogged a little, catching up to his rival.

"Kacchan seriously. We have no idea where we even are. Haven't you even wondered how we even got here?"

"Wining about it won't be giving me any answers Deku, now stop following me!" Bakugou barked. Izuku ignored his demands and kept following him. Bakugou made a left turn towards what Izuku could tell was an exit from the alley.

"B-but-" Both Heroes in training stopped in their tracks at what they saw.

"The fuck?" Bakugou cursed, with a confused look. The alley opened up to a cobbled street, with horse drawn carriages, people in attire far behind modern times, along with the architecture of each of the buildings. Izuku mentally dug up what scraps he remembered from his middle school history lessons. The entire scene was something straight out of Middle Ages Europe. Izuku had a cocktail of fear, and confusion coursing through his body.

"W-what? How can this eve be?" He cried.

"Hell if I know. How do we know this isn't some elaborate play or something?"

"Are you serious? An 'elaborate play' wouldn't have tried to kill us not even five minutes after waking up!" Izuku said. Bakugou grumbled. His shoulders tensed as he let out a heavy sigh.

"As much as I hate it, I may need your good for nothing little ass right now." Izuku gave him a confused look. Then he realized that the sudden change of environment must've taken Katsuki off guard. So where the hell were they?

''This has got to be a hallucination. The fact that no one has ever gotten a time traveling Quirk must've disproved time travel, right?'' Izuku softly muttered out loud, earning him an irritated glare from Bakugou.

"Pff, go on and overanalyze everything. But there's no way this is a 'hallucination'. It's impossible for them to be this real, not even deception type quirks can do that."

"...right…." Izuku muttered. The two boys exited the alleyway, stepping out into the street. People ran with sacks over their heads, desperate to keep the rain off of them. Izuku was now wishing he had an umbrella at least. As his costume was now soaked. Bakugou on the other hand was visibly trembling in irritation.

"God damn rain!" He shouted. "Of all places, why did I have to end up in some medieval cesspit!" He shouted, his irritation at last reaching a boiling point. His outburst earned him confused stares from nearby citizens,

"Kacchan, please. We've got to stick together"

"Obviously Deku, did you not hear what I just said?" Izuku nodded in response.

"All right… let's just find somewhere to get out of this rain." Izuku suggested. Problem was, he had no idea where to even go. The best option would obviously be to ask around. Izuku broke away from Bakugou, who loudly scoffed at him. Izuku went to a nearby market stand selling fish.

"Hello there kid. Ya need something?" A man in his mid thirties asked.

"No. I was wondering if you could tell me where I am?" Izuku asked. The man raised an eyebrow at him, remaining silent for a few seconds.

"Are you serious?" He asked. Izuku nodded.

"...Did ya hit your head or something kid?" The man asked again, like he expected Izuku to know something very important.

"No. Can you please just tell me where I am?" The man rubbed his face, sighing heavily.

"You're in the Capital? The biggest city in the Empire? Everyone knows that." He said. Izuku sighed, nodding at the man before walking back over to Bakugou.

"Well? What did he tell you?"

"He said we were in the Capital, biggest city in the Empire." Izuku answered.

"The actual hell? Who the hell just names a city 'The Capital'?"

Izuku shrugged. "Beats me. Where should we go from here?"

"Don't come to me like I know something damn it!" Bakugou barked. The blonde teen then started walking down the street. Izuku stood there for a few seconds, before slowing following him.

"If we really have been sent back in time…. This means I'll never see my family or friends again. I'll never become the number one Hero. One For All will be missing and the world will never have a sym-"

"Deku! I don't know what you're blabbing about back there, but shut the hell up!" Bakugou shouted. Izuku really needed to curb his tendency to mutter out loud.

"S-sorry." Izuku replied. The two boys walked for over half an hour, the rain had mostly died down. Izuku and Katsuki were silent to each other. Neither one knew where they were was just following his childhood friend, just like in the distant past. Izuku kept his head pointed towards the ground. His thoughts were interrupted when he bumped into someone.

"H-huh? Of, I'm s-" Izuku instantly flinched in surprise when he saw who he bumped into.

"Oh, hello there young man. You two look lost." Said a tall woman. She was blonde, with yellow eyes. She had large breasts, most of her skin was exposed, and she wore brown boots.

"Oh, hi. Sorry I bumped into you." Izuku said.

"Ahh no worries. You two need something?"

"I don't need anything from you ya stripper lookalike." Bakugou murmured. The woman's expression turned sour, crossing her arms as she glared at Bakugou.

"What was that?" She asked,semingly offended. Bakugou stopped, turning to face the woman.

"I said you should really put some clothes on. It's a disgrace you know?" Bakugou replied with equal ire.

The two glared at each other for several seconds. Then the woman smiled, chuckling.

"Bah hah hah, you're funny. Not every dude has the balls to say that to a lady, I admire it." She said, jokingly. Izuku and Bakugou looked at her with confusion.

"Y-you looked like you were gonna kill him for a second there." Izuku said.

"I hear way worse on the daily. But enough with that. You boys look lost, need some help?" Bakugou continued glaring at her for a few more seconds, before turning away.

"No." He said in a dismissive tone.

"Kacchan, wait!" Izuku said.

"Piss off Deku. What could a pair of boobs like that even offer us?"

"I-I… whatever. Could you tell us where we could get somewhere to stay?"

"If you've got some cash, you could always stay at an inn. Or if you beg hard enough, some kind stranger may let you into their home." The woman said.

"Oh… well we don't have any-"

"Sorry kid, I can't help you out here." Izuku frowned, lowering his head upon hearing that.

"Oh… well thanks anyways." Izuku said, walking away from the woman.

"What's your name kid?" She asked. Izuku turned around.

"Izuku Midoriya."

"Ah, I knew you couldn't really be Deku. What about your pal over there?"

Bakugou had been slowly walking away, but turned around to face the woman.

"Tell u-me yours first." He snarled. The woman smiled.

"Leone."

"Katsuki Bakugou."" He answered.

"Well then, see you boys around." The woman said as she walked away. Bakugou resumed his quick pace.

"Wait up!" Izuku cried.

 **Later that day.**

It had been several hours since Izuku Midoriya and Katsuki Bakugou had arrived in this regressed world. The sky had cleared up, and the sun had set. Both boys had been wandering the city in silence. Izuku asked random citizens various questions about his world. Every single one giving him a confused look, before storming off. Even after following Leone, the woman with the questionable sense of fashion advice. Neither of them were able to secure a place to stay.

Bakugou panted heavily.. "Looks like we're crashing on the street tonight." He said in an oddly calm tone.

"K-Kacchan? But we need to find an inn or something that can take us in. We can't just sleep on the streets." Izuku complained, worried. Bakugou's face twisted into a frown.

"We've been doing that all day Deku! We don't exactly have options now don't we?" He answered in a high, angry tone. "If you want to keep on looking around, go ahead. But I'm exhausted." The blonde teen slumped down with his back against the wall of a building, letting out his exhaustion with a sigh.

'He really is winded….. Then again….' Izuku yawned, feeling weak in his knees as his physical, and mental strength waned. 'Kacchan's right. Better sleep now than never.' Izuku thought, walking over to the same wall Bakugou was leaning against. He let his legs give out as he slid into the most comfortable position he could.

"Hmm, just what I thought." Bakugou muttered, half asleep already. Izuku closed his eyes, giving into his own exhaustion. However, minutes passed, and he was still wide awake.

'Mom…. All Might…. My friends. They must be freaking out right now.' He thought. He felt a constant aching in his chest each and every time he imagined the scenario. Izuku opened his eyes, reaching for his phone. He opened his contacts list, and scrolled to his Mother's, and All Might's contacts. He trembled, nearly dropping the phone as he stared into their portraits. He resisted the urge to cry.

Izuku wanted to call them, but that had already proved to be unreliable earlier. He wanted to do anything to get back to where he belonged. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard the clocking of hooves against stone. Izuku pocketed his phone and turned to the source of the noise. It was a carriage, and a fairly luxurious carriage at that. The carriage stopped near Izuku.

"Huh?" He muttered. He could hear some faint voices from inside the carriage. Izuku carefully observed it, before a pretty girl. Around his age with blond hair, bright blue eyes, wearing clothes like that of a Noble. The girl slowly approached him, accompanied by two men.

"Hello there." She greeted with a warm smile. Izuku was stumped for a few seconds.

"...Oh hi. Ummmm do you need something?" He asked. The girl chuckled slightly.

"You're the one who seems to be in need. Why don't you come home with me and your friend right there?" She offered. Izuku blinked. Was she serious?.

"Heh… well, we don't have any money you see…."

"Well duhh. Otherwise you two wouldn't be sleeping out here now would you?" She said. "Pretty please? You both look so worn out." Izuku sat there, as he pondered her offer. But how could he refuse? Especially since he was shivering. Izuku looked down at the ground for a moment, before glancing over at Bakugou.

"Hey, Kacchan! Wake up!" Izuku said, shaking him awake. In an instant, Bakugou's eyes shot open, full of irritation. Bakugou swung at Izuku, who dodged his attack.

"The fuck Deku!?" He shouted. The volume in his voice startled the noble girl, causing the two men to go on guard, halfway reaching for their weapons.

"Woah, calm down. This girl if offering us a place to stay." Bakugou backed away from Izuku, scanning the girl, and the men accompanying her. He raised an eyebrow, skeptical.

"Just like that?"

"Yeah, of course. You must be hungry right? Hunger can make anyone grumpy." She said. Bakugou clenched his teeth together, a vein throbbed on his forehead.

"I'm not grumpy damn it!" The girl chuckled, smiling warmly at the boy.

"Come on Kacchan. I know you don't want to stay out here all night, right?" Izuku pleaded. Bakugou stood there, silent. He glared at the girl, carefully observing her.

"... fine." He grumbled, pushing aside one of the guards as he towards the carriage. Izuku sighed heavily. He really wished Bakugou would keep his overly-prideful attitude in check. Especially at a time like this. Izuku nodded at the girl.

"Thank you so much." He said, smiling. The girl returned the smile. "It's my pleasure. Oh, by the way my name is Aria. What's yours?" She asked.

"Izuku Midoriya. But you can call me Deku." He answered. The girl gave him a warm smile.

"Izuku? That's a nice name, what about your friend?"

"Katsuki Bakugou" The boy in question called from within the carriage. Izuku glanced at Bakugou. Instead of the normal impatient, overly prideful personal he displayed. Izuku saw concern in his eyes. Genuine concern. Izuku's eyes widened a little, caught off guard. Izuku banished the thought, climbing into the carriage with Aria, and Bakugou.

"Take us home boys." She ordered in a cheerful tone. Izuku felt a slight jolt, as the carriage started moving. Izuku relaxed a little. But this did nothing to ease his anxiety. He still had no real idea where he was, and all attempts at contacting others have failed.

Bakugou on the other hand had other thoughts.

He propped his head up with his arm,staring out the window of the carriage. He did not want to admit it, but he was also grateful for getting a warm, dry place to stay. Yet something gnawed at the back of his mind.

'Something is way off. This feels like ti came way too easy.' He thought.

 **Later that night.**

Izuku and Katsuki were sitting at a table with Aria, and her parents. Izuku happily sipped the tea that he'd received. While Bakugou sat still, with an irritated expression.

"So Izuku, Katsuki where are you from?" Aria asked.

Izuku twiddled his thumbs." Well, we came from a country far far away." Izuku said. He wanted to tell them his true origin, but now was not the time to seem like a crazy person. Bakugou grumbled irritably in response to Izuku's answer.

"Ah, I see. So what brings you out here so far?" Aria's father asked, an older man with greying hair. Izuku thought for a moment, trying to think up the best cover.

'I could say we're here for trade, but we don't exactly look like merchants….. Soldiers? No…..'

"W-we heard rumors that the Capital was a great place to work, so…. We decided to come here." Izuku stated.

"Hmmph" Bakugou growled.

"Interesting,so what kind of work do you do?"

'Damn, that's a hard one. I can't tell them we're heroes or anything like that.' Izuku was silent for a few seconds, still stumped on what to say. Then Bakugou spoke.

"We're just looking for some work as security." He said.

"Ah, what kind of security?" Aria asked.

"Any really." Izuku answered, sipping his tea again. "So…. Aria do you always help out people like us?" He asked.

"Why yes, always. Just a day before I picked you boys up, I picked up another guest named Tatsumi."

"Oh, what is he like?" Izuku asked.

"He's a youngling just like yourself. But he came to the Capital to join the army so his village can eat." Aria's father answered. Bakugou continued to stir, before finally sitting up, glaring at Izuku.

"We need to talk, now." He said. Izuku flinched a little at his demand. He looked back at Aria's family, the back at Bakugou.

"Heh, sorry. I need to do this. Thank you for the tea." Izuku said, bowing his head at the family, who all smiled at him. Izuku followed Bakugou far away from the family, into a darkened hallway. They walked for a full minute before Bakugou came to a stop.

"I don't like them." He stated bluntly. Izuku gasped. After all they had done for them, was he really saying this? Then again, considering Katsuki's brash, and prideful nature, Izuku was hardly surprised.

"H-huh? Kacchan, how could you say that?"

"What? You can't feel it?"

"Feel what?"

"Those… people. The girl especially is giving me a villanus vibe." Bakugou said. Izuku's confusion intensified.

"Vibe? What are you talking about?"

"Damn it Deku! Think about it for once. We get sent back to some Medevial shitstain of a city, then some rich girl comes and offers us a place just like that? It doesn't add up."

"Kacchan…." Izuku muttered. He had to admit, he had a reasonable point. "I get what you're saying. But what would they even do to us?"

"Hmmmph, figures you wouldn't remember. I remember from a history lesson in Middle School about a rich family in Medieval Europe would lure poor people from the countryside, drug them, then torture them to death."

"Okay… but why would you assume these people would be so morbid Kacchan?"

"I.. just… don't… like… them… I'm going to bed. Go.. do whatever with them I don't care." Bakugou said as he stormed up the nearest stairway. Izuku stood there for a moment, thinking.

'How could such nice people do anything like that? He's probably just paranoid, getting lost must be getting at him too.' Izuku theorized. Izuku returned to where the family were, all giving the young hero warm smiles as he came back.

"Is everything all right Izuku?" Aria asked.

Izuku sweated. "Y-yeah, Kacchan is just a little on edge, that's all." He said.

"Poor thing. He looked so stressed out." Aria's mother said.

"Yeah, he's really paranoid about ending up on the streets." Izuku lied, trying to build up a false background.

"You needn't worry Izuku. I can talk to a friend in the Imperial Guard, and get you both a position secured right away." Aria's father said. Izuku thought about Bakugou's hunch as he scanned the family.

'They all look, and sound so sincere. How could Kacchan even….' He thought. Izuku yawned.

"You look tired Izuku. Why don't you go upstairs and rest? Tomorrow morning we're going to have a lot of fun." Aria said, grinning at him. Izuku blushed a little. Wondering exactly what she meant by ''Fun''.

"Oh, right. I do need to get some sleep. Thank you again." Izuku said, bowing at the family. Aria stood up, walking over to Izuku.

"Let me show you to your room. This mansion is a big place after all." Aria said. Izuku laughed.

"Right.. Lead the way."

 **Later…**

Izuku stirred awake. He checked his phone finding that he'd been sleeping for five hours already. He yawned.

'Might as well get up for a little bit.' He thought, sitting up. Earlier, he'd just crashed into the bed, not even bothering to remove his Hero costume.

Izuku pocketed his phone, and stood up.

"I need some water." He mumbled to himself. Izuku stepped outside his room, scanning the hallways around. He saw a boy around his age with brown hair, green eyes, and wearing a simple outfit. He was staring out a window. Izuku immediately rushed over to him.

"Hey, what's going on? I heard a loud-"

"Night Raid." The boy said. Izuku raised an eyebrow. Izuku then looked out the window. He saw a group of people standing on wires illuminated by the moonlight.

"H-huh?"

"They must be here to target this family because they're rich." The boy said.

"Wait, who the heck is Night Raid?" Izuku asked. The boy gave him a puzzled look.

"They're a group of Assassins who are terrorizing the capital." The boy hastily explained.

"All right….ummmm…...Wait… you must be Tatsumi right? Aria told me about you."

"And you must be Izuku Midoriya, she told me about you too." Tatsumi said. Izuku chuckled awkwardly.

"Nice to meet you Izuku. But we can't chat right now. We have to find Aria."

"Oh.. umm alright. But where is Aria?" Izuku asked.

"One of the guards told me that there's a shed out in the woods the family would flee to incase of an emergency." Tatsumi answered. Izuku nodded in acknowledgement, as Tatsumi ran off.

"Hey, wait up!" Izuku said, chasing after the boy. The two sprinted through the halls of the mansion, Izuku following closely behind Tatsumi. The two boys stopped in their tracks. Izuku instantly felt sick to his stomach at what he saw.

Aria's mother had been bisected in two. The two halves of her body laid in a pool of blood, with the woman's intestines hanging out.

"Oh my god!" Izuku screamed. He turned away, covering his eyes at the sight of the dead woman. One of the people that had been so kind to him and Bakugou. Izuku stumbled over onto his back. People did of course die back home, but he'd never witnessed such a gruesome death before.

"Come on! This isn't the time to be acting all squeamish." Tatsumi shouted at Izuku. Izuku tried to stand up, but felt the strength leave his knees. .The boy's face was tinted green, as he held his hands over his mouth.

Tatsumi let out an exasperated sigh.

"Don't tell me this is the first time you've seen gore? Where have you been!?" Izuku couldn't help it anymore, and released his dinner all over the polished,tile floor. Tatsumi visibly cringed, turning away.

"I'll leave you to this man. But Lady Aria needs saving." Tatsumi said, sprinting away. The word ''Saving'' caught Izuku's attention. How could he call himself a hero if some gore was enough to set him off so badly? Izuku spat out the rest of his partially digested dinner, and stood up.

'Tatsumi is right. I have to save Lady Aria from this… Night Raid.' Izuku thought. He focused his power through his body, feeling a spike of adrenaline as 5% of One For All activated throughout his whole body.

"Wait up!" Izuku shouted, dashing forward. In a matter of seconds, he caught up to Tatsumi, who scanned him from head to toe.

"Woah, what's up with your body?"

"It's my quirk. It gives off this effect." Izuku answered. Tatsumi shot him a confused look at the term 'Quirk'

"N-nevermind. Let's go save Aria." Izuku dismissed the topic.

"Agreed.." Tatsumi said.

After a couple minutes of running, Tatsumi and Izuku made it out into the forest, where there was a large-dull red shed with a set of rusted metal doors.

"What is that shed?" Izuku asked.

"It's gotta be the shelter for Aria and her family." Tatsumi answered. As they ran, Aria came into view, being dragged along by one of her guards.

"Hurry Miss Aria."

"What's happening!?" She cried. Izuku put more power into his sprint, catching up to the guard alongside Tatsumi.

"There you are, are you alright Aria?" Izuku asked.

"I-Izuku? Tatsumi?" She said. The two boys panted heavily. The guard protecting Aria turned to the two boys.

"Good, you two made it. I'm going to hide the young lady. You do what you can to stall the enemy." The man ordered. Tatsumi froze up in fear.

"Wait, you expect us to ho-" Tatsumi was cut off. Izuku never had the chance to speak, as both felt a dangerous presence behind them. Izuku turned around. He saw a girl with long black hair reaching her knees. She wore a dark sleeveless mini-dress, along with a black jacket, with a red tie, and long black socks with matching black shoes. The most striking feature however, were her red eyes. Overall, her appearance somewhat reminded him of the Hero Killer Stain.

Izuku felt a shiver down his spine upon meeting her glare.

'Those eyes…. ' He shivered.

"W-who is that?" Izuku asked. Tatsumi felt like running away.

"You don't know!?" Tatsumi shouted in disbelief. The girl stood up, holding a long katana. All of Izuku's instincts were screaming at him to run away. There was something about her that was unlike any villain he'd encountered before.

'Stain's got nothing on her.' He thought. The air around her would've made the Hero Killer wet his pants. Izuku shrugged off the feeling.

"Tell me later. We've got to stop her." Izuku said. The girl looked forward with a blank expression, then sprinting forward. Izuku raised his fists, preparing for the worst. While Tatsumi raised his sword. Izuku got a full look at her, as she approached. Despite the deathly aura around her, she was strikingly beautiful, arousing a small blush from Izuku.

Izuku instantly suppressed that thought. This girl was a threat, and that's all there was to it.

"Not a target." She said. Izuki and Tatsumi instantly gasped in shock. The girl jumped up, using Izuku's head as a platform to launch off of. Izuku nearly stumbled over from the force applied to his head.

"What the?" Izuku swiveled around to find the girl again, Tatsumi followed his action. Izuku's jaw hit the ground as he saw the girl easily maneuvering around gunfire. The guard from earlier that protected Aria was firing a machine gun. But the girl was easily evading each of the bullets. Izuku was sweating profusely, while shaking.

"She's easily faster than Gran Torino." Izuku muttered. Then in one fast motion, blood exploded out of the guard's neck.

"Oh my god…. I couldn't even see her sword move." Izuku and Tatsumi were snapped out of their thoughts as Aria let out a few panicked cries. The girl calmly walked over to her, raising her katana.

'I have to stop her, no matter what.' Izuku thought. Using all of the power offered by his 5% power limit, he lunged forward, rearing his fist back.

" **5% DETROIT SMASH!"**

Izuku's fist made contact with her back, making her cry out in sudden pain and surprise. A small gust of wind rippled away from the point of impact as the girl was sent careering several meters away from Aria. She instantly stood up, shrugging off the hit.

'Crap, she's tougher than she looks.'

"You aren't a target. There's no reason to kill you." She said, in a voice utterly devoid of emotion. Izuku found her apparent lack of emotion unsettling.

"Yeah? Well,you're going to kill this girl Aren't you?!"

"Yep." She calmly stated.

"Yep!? Just like that?" Izuku screamed at her. She only nodded again.

"Now, if you get in my way. I will kill you." She said.

"I'm not going anywhere villain. I'll stop you!"

"Is that so?" The girl raised her blade. "Then I shall eliminate you."

Izuku gulped.

 **Aaannnddd that does it for chapter one peeps. I hope you liked it. Review,like,or fav if you like. I appreciate them very much.**


	2. Kill The Assassins

**Hello everyone. Sorry this chapter took some time. I was on vacation for pretty much all of Spring Break without any internet. This chapter is not as long as the previous one, but I can promise the next one will be longer.**

 **Anyways, I'm going to put up a poll on my profile I'd like everyone to participate in. Should Midoriya and Bakugou get their own Imperial Arms? If you readers decide yes, I've already got an idea laid out for Izuku. But I'll leave Bakugou's up to reader suggestion.**

 **The poll will close on April 8.**

 **Anyways, on with the show.**

 **I do not own Akame Ga Kill or My Hero Academia.**

 **OST Skyreach**

 **Chapter 2, Kill the** **Assassins**

* * *

Izuku and Tatsumi stood more than a dozen meters away from the girl threatening both them, and Aria. Despite her stoic expression, she somehow sent murderous daggers into both boys.

"...I've only heard the rumors. But that blade will kill you with even the tiniest scratch." Tatsumi said. Izuku felt his anxiety shoot through the roof.

"H-huh? What!? No way!" Izuku blurted out. He paused for a moment to think.

'I caught a glimpse of the guard shortly after the girl cut him. It's like some extremely fast acting toxin.' Izuku thought. 'Unlike Tatsumi, I won't have any chance to block a hit from her…...Dammit.'

"You stay behind me, you don't even have a blade to parry with." Tatsumi demanded. Izuku couldn't argue with that. His costume didn't even offer him any sort of armor, only minor support for his limbs.

"Tatsumi… I hope you know what you're doing." Izuku said.

"I do, don't worry about me. Protect lady Aria!" Izuku paused for a moment, then nodding as he backed away to protect the young girl. Izuku watched as the two sword wielders dashed forward. Tatsumi clashed with the girl, the latter not even trying. Izuku had a hard time following her movements as she leapt into the air, delivering a kick to Tatsumi's chest. The boy stumbled over, surprised.

"Eliminate" The girl said, preparing to jab him with the blade. Izuku had to do something. Tatsumi was about to die before his eyes. The situation reminded him of his encounter with the Hero Killer Stain. Only this scenario was much more deadly. While Stain would merely paralyze with the tiniest nick, this girl would kill with the tiniest nick.

"No!" Izuku shouted. He was too late to do anything to help Tatsumi. The blade stabbed into his chest, causing Tatsumi to stumble over.

"Tatsumi!" Aria shouted, worried. Izuku was sure of it. He'd see the same black symbols he saw on the guard's body creep across Tatsumi's face as he died. However, Tatsumi stood up. Izuku gasped.

"You won't even lower your guard and come near me." Tatsumi commented. The girl kept Tatsumi at a distance, pointing her sword at him.

"I didn't feel any flesh." She replied.

"B-but how did he-" Izuku stuttered. Tatsumi pulled out a small stone figure from his shirt.

"Everyone from my village protected me." Tatsumi said, showing her the object. Izuku couldn't feel relieved just yet. After all, Tatsumi had gotten lucky, ridiculously lucky. That kind of luck never comes around twice.

'This is bad, she's going to go after him again, and she's guaranteed to get a scratch in at the very least.' Izuku clenched his fists, grinding his teeth at the same time. 'But If I try to get in there, she'll cut me as well. And even if I could land a hit, she's not someone I can only defeat with 5% of One For All. Not by myself anyways. And who knows if she has any other crazy abilities.'

"Damn it….. What do I do" Izuku mumbled through gritted teeth. The girl raised her katana in an offensive stance.

"Eliminate." She said, placing Tatsumi in a state of fear.

'No…. I can't allow this to happen.' Izuku thought. He stepped forward. The girl got ready to charge straight at Tatsumi, who gripped his own blade tightly.

'It looks like I don't have a choice, if I want to save those two…..'

"Tatsumi, Aria, get out of the way, now!" Izuku screamed. Tatsumi glanced at Izuku for a second.

"W-why?"

"Just do it!" Izuku said as he raised his right arm, pinning his pinky finger against his thumb in a flicking fashion. As All Might once put it, One For All's power could be represented as a flame. The brighter and hotter it burned, the greater the power that can be discharged. Izuku's flame was barely a whisp at the moment. But even that whisp could easily generate enough power to kill a person with a direct hit. A scenario Izuku would like to avoid.

'My pinky is my weakest finger. I want to cause as little damage as possible…. I doubt it will knock her down for good, but it will give us a little breathing room. Hopefully by the time she gets up, Kacchan will join us, and can keep her at a distance with his explosions.'

Izuku allowed One For All to its fullest extent flow through his pinky finger. The limb bulged with power, glowing brightly. The sheer amount of power building up managed to draw the girl's attention. She turned, facing Izuku. The massive buildup of power drew her attention away from Tatsumi.

"I'm sorry, whoever you are!" Izuku shouted. For a split second, she seemed confused.

" **100% DELAWARE SMASH!"** Izuku allowed his pinky to flick forwards. A massive torrent of air rushed across the clearing in under a second. The Assassin was unable to react as the torrent of air slammed into her body.

"AHHHHHH!" She screamed in a combination of pain and surprise. The windstorm rustled the nearby forest, knocking a few trees over. The girl slammed into the top of a tree as it toppled over.

"Arghhhh." Izuku squeezed his throbbing hand, his pinky finger bruised red from the broken bones. The last time he'd been forced to use 100% of One For All was in the Sports Festival against Shouto Todoroki. He was somewhat used to the pain, but it still hurt like hell.

"Damn it…." Izuku muttered as the windstorm cleared. Tatsumi and Aria peaked out from around the Storehouse, staring at Izuku with a mix of awe, and fear.

'What? That kind of power from a finger flick? Who is this guy.' Tatsumi thought, glad he was on his side.

"Shit…. That must've hurt." Tatsumi muttered, looking over to the trees where the girl flew. He looked back at Izuku, who was shaking from pain.

"Tatsumi, what happened?" Aria asked.

"I think the girl trying to kill us is knocked out, we're safe for now." Tatsumi said, leading the girl out from cover and towards Izuku. Izuku smiled a little upon seeing them.

"You two a-all right?"

"I think we should be asking that question. Did you… hurt yourself?" Tatsumi asked, taking notice to Izuku cradling his hand.

"My pinky is broken" Izuku replied with pain in his voice.

"Do you think she's knocked out?" Tatsumi asked. Izuku shook his head.

"Doubt it. I didn't want to kill her by accident…. The force I used will probably keep her down for a moment." Izuku replied.

"We can't risk making a break for it just yet. There could be more Assasains hiding out in the sorrounding area." Tatsumi said.

"I see, speaking of….where is the rest of Night Raid, they must be close." Izuku said.. They then heard several loud booms, and spotted rising smoke in the distance.

'Kacchan….' Izuku thought. 'He could be in trouble!' Izuku thought. Before Izuku could make any more moves, a woman he'd seen before stepped into the clearing.

"That's a hell of a power you have there kid. What kinda Imperial Arms do you use?" Izuku's eyes widened when he confirmed it was Leone, the woman that had given him and Bakugou advice the previous day. Tatsumi had a different reaction. His face twisted into that of anger.

"Hey! You're those boobs from earlier!" Tatsumi exclaimed angrily. Leone waved at him, smiling playfully.

"That's right, the beautiful lady."

"Hold on, you two know each other?"

"Yeah, what a coincidence right?" Izuku instantly snapped out of his surprise, frowning.

"But hold on, you're with these Night Raid monsters aren't you? Why? Why are you killing innocent people?" Before Leone could answer, Izuku caught a glimpse of the girl from earlier climbing out of the tree she'd crashed into. Her arms were covered with cuts and bruises, but she was alive. At the same time, more and more explosions occurred, getting closer to the clearing. Eventually, a few trees shattered into splinters as Bakugou blasted his way out of the forest.

"Deku!" Bakugou screamed, propelling himself over to him with his explosions.

"K-Kacchan, where were you?"

"I ran into some punk wearing armor, but the asshole just wouldn't go down!" Bakugou answered. Bakugou looked at Leone. His face twisted into a scowl.

"You!? How the hell can you be here? Let me guess, you're withy those Night Raid freaks aren't ya?"

"Oh nice to see you again as well Bakugou." Leone replied in a friendly tone. Bakugou raised his right hand, priming an explosion.

"You better start explaining yourself, or die!"

As Bakugou said that, the girl from earlier charged towards them, aiming her katana for Bakugou.

'Oh crap.' Izuku thought as she charged towards him with more speed than before. However, Leone stepped in, grabbing the girl her jacket. She looked at Leone with a blank, jet slightly irritated expression.

"What are you doing?"

"Take it easy Akame, we still have time right? I owe these kids a favor. Figured I'd repay it."

"Favor?" Izuku muttered.

"You both said something about killing the innocent right? Will you be able to say the same after seeing this?" Leone walked over to the door of the Storehouse, kicking it open, scattering the pieces of the door across the inside of the building. Izuku, Bakugou and Tatsumi stepped forward to get a closer look. The three stopped in their tracks at what they saw. Dozens of people hanging on hooks, chains, and strapped to tables, and a myriad of other torture devices Izuku had only seen in history books. The building stunk of death, and blood.

"W-what What the hell is this!?" Tatsumi shouted, disgusted.

"Oh my god!" Izuku stumbled backwards at the revolting scene.

"What the actual fuck!?" Bakugou shouted.

"This is but a sliver of the Capital's darkness. This family lures people from the countryside with sweet words, torturing them, and playing with them until they're dead." Leone explained.

"I-I fucking knew it. I knew this family was hiding something." Bakugou grumbled. Izuku focused on not losing his dinner. The horrible sight froze him, his eyes and mouth were agape. Tatsumi stepped forward, his eyes drawn to a girl hanging from the ceiling. She has black hair, with a flower in it. However, her body had cuts on just about every part of it.

"S-Sayo…. Hey, Sayo. Is that you Sayo?"

"Y-you know her?" Izuku stuttered. As Tatsumi examined his dead friend, Aria's face flashed a nervous look as she turned away. Bakugou walked up to her, placing a firm hand on her shoulder.

"Hold it right there scum. You're with this family, so don't you dare play the innocence card." Bakugou warned.

"B-But I never even knew this place existed." Bakugou shot Aria a hostile glare.

"B-but how could such n-nice people do something so horrible?" Izuku asked, sweating profusely.

"Did you not hear me? That's just what they do to get their victims to lower their guard. It nearly worked on you boys as well." Leone said. Izuku had to admit, she had a point. He then turned to Akame, the girl who'd been on the receiving end of his Delaware Smash.

"B-but why are you killing the guards? They were just doing their jobs."

"As servants of this family, they were well aware of what was happening. The fact that they kept quiet is enough." Leone retorted. Izuku couldn't respond. Bakugou let out a low growl.

'I don't like it one bit, but I can't argue with that.' Bakugou thought. Izuku opened his mouth to speak, but shook his head, closing it.

"That's a lie, I swear I had no idea about this place!" Aria pleaded. Izuku couldn't sense any malicious intent from the girl, and believed he saw innocents in her eyes.

"Kacchan, take it easy. You heard what she said." Izuku said.

"Shut up Deku, how old is she? 15? I doubt she'd go this long without knowing of this place. The fact that she tried to run away is suspicious enough."

"What he said." Akame commented.

"I-Izuku, Tatsumi. Will you believe me, the one who saved you. Or these monsters?"

Izuku and Tatsumi were unsure at this point. Bakugou brought forth a solid argument. A truly innocent person wouldn't try to flee a crime scene right away. Izuku was conflicted. Half of him wanted to believe Aria, and half of him wanted to believe Bakugou and the members of Night Raid.

"Tatsumi!" Someone called from within the building. Tatsumi turned to his left, seeing his friend Ieyasu. Izuku stepped into the building with Tatsumi. He winced upon seeing the boy's body covered in sickly red spots, and blood trickling out of his mouth. Izuku could tell that the boy was keeping himself alive on will alone.

"It's you, right Tatsumi?"

"I-Ieyasu?"

'Two of his friends are in this hellhole?' Izuku thought.

"That girl invited me and Sayo into her home. After we ate, we lost consciousness-" Bakugou gripped Aria's shoulder, tossing her to the ground.

"I've heard enough, lets ship this bitch off to a prison or something and be done with it." He grumbled, Aria cried out in pain as she fell to the ground.

"T-that girl tortured Sayo to death!" Ieyasu said. Izuku slowly turned to face Aria. He clenched his fists, and teeth. The girl had him fooled. Bakugou was right all along. At last, Aria lost it. She stood up, pushing Bakugou away.

"The hell is so wrong with that?"

" **YOU'RE ALL WORTHLESS HICKS FROM THE COUNTRY, LIVESTOCK RIPE FOR THE SLAUGHTERHOUSE. I'M FREE TO DO WHATEVER i WANT TO THEM NOW AREN'T I? THAT BITCH HAD SOME OF THE SMOOTHEST HAIR I'VE EVER SEEN, WHILE I STRUGGLE WITH MY UNRULY HAIR! WHO THE HELL DOES SHE THINK SHE IS? CATTLE HAVE NO RIGHT TO SUCH A TRAIT. SO THAT'S WHY I MADE SURE SHE SUFFERED AS MUCH AS POSSIBLE!**

Izuku's heart pounded in his chest. The bloodlust coming from the seemingly innocent girl was nearly as intense as the bloodlust emitted by the Hero Killer Stain in his last stand. He felt a mix of shock, and anger. Izuku was angry at himself for nearly falling to her tricks, and defending her supposed innocence.

"A family of sadists disguised as good samaritans. Sorry for getting in your way." Leone said to Akame. Akame raised her blade, prepared to end the girl's life.

"Eliminate." Akame said.

"Wait!" Tatsumi said. Leone shot him a look of disbelief.

"Don't tell me, you still want to defend her?" Bakugou delivered a swift backhand with his gauntleted hand, knocking Aria to the ground, causing a little blood to trickle from her nose.

"Go on, scum like her can never be redeemed." Bakugou said.

"Kacchan!?" Izuku couldn't believe what he was hearing. Bakugou was going to let Night Raid kill Aria? Such a move would've ruined any hero's publicity back home.

"I'm not defending her." Tatsumi said, taking out his sword. " I'll kill her!" He yelled. In a moment of rage, Tatsumi sliced Aria in half.

Izuku still couldn't form a response. He was against killing, as all heroes in his world were. However, he couldn't bring himself to oppose Tatsumi's action. Bakugou was right. Aria had no place in society anywhere, and needed to be put down regardless.

'So much death in one afternoon….. What kind of world did we end up in?' Izuku thought.

"T-thanks Tatsumi… I needed that." Ieyasu choked, then throwing up blood. Tatsumi was snapped out of his rage.

"Ieyasu!" Tatsumi ran over to his dying friend. Izuku stayed still.

'He lost two friends right on the spot… Poor guy.' Izuku thought. 'If that were Ida or Ochako on those chains or behind those bars, would I have acted any different?' Izuku squelched the scenario immediately. As the bearer of One For All, he couldn't even begin to think about taking a life.

"I want to go home." Izuku whimpered, suppressing the urge to cry.

"What the hell is this place?" Tatsumi cried. Izuku turned to Bakugou.

"Kacchan, what do we do?"

"Don't look at me Deku, why the hell would I know?" Bakugou growled. Izuku sighed, waiting for what would happen next.

"Well then, time to go." Akame said, walking out of the Storehouse.

"Wait, why don't we take them with us?" Leone said. Bakugou and Izuku tensed up upon hearing that. "We're always short on personnel, and those two must wield Imperial Arms. Leone grabbed Tatsumi by the collar, dragging him out.

"Ahh put me down, I have to bury my friends!" Tatsumi cried.

"I'll bring their bodies back to the hideout later."

"We don't have an Imperial whatevers stripper lady!" Bakugou growled.

"Then how else did your friend blow me away with a flick of his pinky?" Akame asked.

"Deku's flashy little power? Pff, don't ask me"

"And how do you create explosions? I watched your little scuffle with one of our comrades." Leone said.

'I don't want to seem suspicious, I might as well play along with it.' Izuku thought.

"Y-yeah we have Imperial Arms… Kacchan here likes to hide it for some reason." Izuku blurted out. Bakugou shot him a venomous look for a few seconds, before letting out a defeated growl.

"Pff, yeah whatever."

"Sweet. We could use heavy hitters like you two, so why don't you come with us?" Leone asked again.

"I'm guessing you're not going to take no for an answer are you?" Izuku asked.

"Well, as you can see I am with Night Raid, me along with Mine, and Lubbock over here aren't wanted. So if you don't come with us, we'll have to kill you." Izuku gulped. Lubbock, the green haired boy smiled, humorously.

"Ooops, now you really gotta come with us." He said in a friendly, yet somehow threatening tone.

"Kill us?"

"Hmph, I'd love to see you try. I'm not joining your stupid little gang." Bakugou snorted.

"Yeah, I'm a H-... I would never join a band of murderers like you!" Izuku shouted. He had to restrain himself from admitting his true profession. The previous day he managed do get Bakugou to agree to a false background that they were immigrants from a far away country.

'Crap, it just had to be like this….' Izuku looked at the group of people standing on wires high above. There were three of them. One was a girl with pink hair tied in pigtails, holding a large gun. Another with green hair, coat, and a pair of red goggles. And a third large armored figure who bore a slight resemblance to Ida's Hero Costume.

Bakugou looked at the members of Night Raid. 'I can take any of these nerds no problem one on one. But even with Deku's stupid little ass, and that Tats guy or whatever his name is, it would be stupid to try and fight them all.' Bakugou thought. 'But if I can hit them all at once with my Howitzer Impact…. Fuck. It's a risky move, but I refuse to give in to these assholes.'

'That Akame girl and that guy with the armor are the biggest threats here. The former I can't even get near without dying, the latter could probably take tons of 5% smashes no problem. I don't know the abilities of the others, nor do I have time to analyse them. Using 100% is a no go. Recovery Girl is not here to heal my wounds, and my pinky is driving me nuts. Joining these people is the last thing I want to do. But unless I want to die….Besides… if it weren't for them me and Kacchan could've been killed by Aria' Izuku hated it, but he and Bakugou did technically owe their lives to Night Raid.

Leone's expression turned serious. "Young man, If you don't join, we will have to kill you. What will it be? I'd hate for your potential to go to waste." She said, her tone turning friendly again.

Izuku exhaled deeply, allowing his shoulders to relax.

'I can try to escape them later. For now I need to save my strength, and live to fight another day.'

"I don't want to die… so fine. I'll come with you."

"Hold on, don't tell me we're actually taking these three with us!?" Mine, the girl with pink hair wined.

"The explosions from that blonde one are nothing to laugh at. He even managed to knock me down." The armored figure said.

"I watched the other one blast Akame away with just a flick of his pinky. No way we're passing him up." Lubbock, the green haired boy said. Akame sheathed her katana, and slowly walked up to Izuku. The bearer of One For All tensed as she approached him, her icy look never faltering. She grabbed his right hand, holding it up to get a closer look.

'What is she doing?'' Akame's eyes focused on Izuku's twisted pinky finger.

"Strange. It seems you're not accustomed to using your Imperial Arms." She said, dropping his hand. "You shouldn't try to wield a weapon that rejects you, or is too powerful for your body to handle."

"Uh…. ummm it's the… latter." Izuku said, nervous.

'She figured out my weakness so soon?' Izuku thought, puzzled.

"Not to worry, we can whip all three of them into shape in no time." The armored figure said. Akame turned away from Izuku, joining her comrades who were now standing on the roof of the Storehouse.

'Whatever Teigu he wields is powerful, but without proper training some can often damage, or even kill the wielder.' Akame thought.

"Well, we've gotta get moving. Made your mind up Bakugou?" Leone asked.

Bakugou's face trembled, veins bulging on his head. 'Which one of these bastards should I go after first? I don't know their abilities, or how strong the others are individually…. Damn it' Bakugou's pride was on the line. Could he really win such an encounter?

'As stupid as they look, they mean business.I don't like this one bit, but It would be in my best interest to cooperate for now.' Bakugou thought, giving in to his more rational side.

"Fine, I'll come with your stupid little group." Bakugou said in a low growl. Leone smiled in satisfaction.

"Excellent choice you three. Welcome to the team!"

"Hold on, how come we don't have a say in this?" Tatsumi asked.

"Give it up, Leone always gets her way." Akame said.

"See? My best friend here knows." Leone said in a cheery tone, patting Akame's head. Izuku's shoulders slumped, frowning.

"What have I gotten myself into?" Izuku muttered.

"Bulat, you grab Tatsumi and Izuku, Bakugou is mine." Leone said. The armored figure, Bulat grabbed Tatsumi and Izuku under both of his arms.

"Hey! Let me go come on!" Tatsumi fruitlessly pounded his fists on the arm restraining him. Izuku remained still.

"Tatsumi, give up. We don't really have a choice here." Izuku said.

"Let go of me you stupid blonde bitch!" Bakugou screamed, flailing around in Leone's grasp.

"Hah hah hah… your little temperament is so adorable you know that?"

Night Raid leapt off of the wires the stood on, carrying Tatsumi, and the two heroes in training away.

'This is bad.' Izuku thought.

 **Aannnddd that is a close. I hope I did well with this chapter. Please follow/fav/review if you like. They're all much appreciated.**

 **Next time on Deku ga Kill!**

 **Midoriya and Bakugou learn about Night Raid's objectives, and the true nature of the world they've found themselves in. Will the flee their captors? Or join their battle?**


	3. Kill The Introductions

**Hey guys, I'm really sorry this took so long. I just couldn't motivate myself to write after school. Well, it's all done and over with now. So now I can update this story :D**

 **I won't lie, I don't feel like this chapter was as good as it could've been. But that's to be expected from not writing for months. Take it from me people, try not to abandon your stories for months on end. It'll only make it harder to get back into it.**

 **This will be a long note, but it contains** **important** **information.** **So please read.**

 **I have gotten some complaints about the pairing, and those concerns are warranted. So I will put up a poll for the readers to decide between who would be best for Deku. But sorry IzukuXOchako fans. I don't consider that pairing canon to this fanfiction. My reason being that there are close to 300 stories with this pairing on this site alone, plus the fact that it's already canon. I don't think it would hurt to ship Deku with other characters once in awhile. So please don't bring up Ochako when presenting concerns about pairings.**

 **I also want to put out some additional information concerning how Deku and Kacchan compare to Night Raid power wise. Along with some aspects of the story itself.**

 **So how do they compare in power? I would say that 5% Deku is somewhat weaker than the likes of Akame, and Leone. As for Kacchan, he is canonically equal to 8% Full Cowl. So he'd be equal to Akame and Leone, but weaker than someone like Bulat w Incursio.**

 **But what about villains? Personally, I think Esdeath could put up a decent fight against All For One, but she's definitely weaker overall.**

 **So, who will live and die? I'm sure you're all wondering if Deku will prevent some Deaths? You'll just have to wait and see.**

 **Anyways, on with the show.**

 **I do not own My Hero Academia or Akame ga Kill!**

 **A couple of days earlier.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3, Kill The Introductions**

 **OST: My Hero Academia Op #3**

Izuku wiped the sweat and dirt off his forehead after the most recent exam. His battle against All Might had been a close win, with Bakugou nearly breaking himself in a futile effort to defeat the number one Hero. Izuku winced a little at his still aching back. Recovery Girl had healed him yet again, but the pain would still linger for an hour after treatment.

"Man, what a day." The young Hero muttered to himself. Izuku was walking to a bus stop, ready to go home. He'd have to put up with his aches and fatigue longer than he would've liked. The bus wouldn't come for another 20 minutes at the very least. Izuku carefully sat down on a bench, taking out his phone. He pressed the power button, revealing a text from his mother.

"[Izuku when you will you be home honey?}" The text read. Normally he'd get home around six or seven PM. Now it was seven twenty. Izuku opened the message app to compose a response. As he typed the message, he heard loud, far away boom coming from all directions. Instinctively, his head shot up, scanning the area. People around him looked to the sky, offset by the source of the noise. Izuku's brow curled in concern.

"An explosion?" Izuku switched his phone off, pocketing it. He stood up, walking down the street for a few seconds. The nearby civilians chatted with each other about the mysterious noise. Izuku stopped, feeling an uncomfortable heat in his chest.

"Something's coming" He prepared to activate One For All to defend both himself, and the civilians around him. Next, a far stronger boom, followed by an earthquake rocked the city. Izuku stumbled over, breaking his fall with his left arm. He looked up to the sky, a bright red flash engulfed the sky. The flash from the explosion forced him to shield his eyes.

"Arch!" He cried, hearing the screams all around him. After regaining his sight, he saw, for a split second a wave of energy rolling across the city, people, cars, and buildings alike were vaporized. Izuku found himself paralyzed, unable to take his eyes off his impending doom. So he did the only thing he could do.

Having no time to even think, he screamed at the top of his lungs as his body was vaporized by the blast.

 **One Minute and twenty seconds earlier**.

The Villain known as All For One exited his life-support system, putting on his mask. Ever since his grievous injuries from All Might, he'd been forced to wear a mask to both help assist his breathing, and hide his hideous head covered almost entirely in scar tissue. However, his injuries weren't on his mind today.

The vile man smiled beneath his mask, his doctor had brought another child from the Quirk hospital so he could evaluate the child's quirk, and determine if he should take it. All For One entered the Nomu lab, where he would take the quirks of unsuspecting victims, and transform them into Nomu.

" Dr Hamasaki, what quirk have your brought me this time?" All For One questioned, approaching his doctor, who stood over an unconscious boy restrained to a table.

All For One's doctor was an older, bald man wearing thick glasses, and a bushy white mustache. Dr Hamasaki had helped All For One steal the quirks of children, and everyday citizens alike ever since All For One had saved Hamasaki from a gang of thugs decades ago.

He adjusted his glasses before speaking."Ah yes, this boy's quirk is a unique one indeed." He began.

All For One nodded for him to continue, interested.

"His newly manifested quirk seems to be transportational based, but something is different about this one."

All For One would've raised an eyebrow if he had one.

"I see, would it be any more useful than Warping, or Kurogiri's Warp Gate?" All For One asked. Hoping for something that would help mitigate the limitations of his own transportation quirk. Dr Hamasaki nodded

"Yes, this one is different. I ran some tests, and it indicates that this is a quirk capable of cross-universal travel if pushed hard enough." All For One recoiled in excitement upon hearing the description. He smiled under his mask, again.

"Is that so? How did you come to that conclusion?" Dr Hamasaki pulled out a needle from the boy's arm that was linked to a nearby monitor.

"A more advanced variant of a Quirk Analyzer, designed by me of course." The Doctor subtly gloated. " With it, I can map out the entire structure of the body, and how the individual's quirk intertwines with the nervous system. With this, I was able to run a simulation of it's predicted capabilities"

All For One couldn't be anything other than impressed.

"I see, good work Doctor, this will be a fine quirk to add to my collection" All For One raised his right arm to the unconscious boy's head.

"What would you like for me to do with the boy after you've extracted his power?"

"Prepare him for the next batch of Nomu" All For One ordered. The doctor nodded, and stood by, waiting for his superior to be done. All For One's hand was enveloped in a red hue as he began the process of stealing the child's quirk, a process that took at least 10 seconds if continuous contact was made.

All For One stopped smiling when the child began to stir, and his body started glowing Red..

"Doctor?" He asked, concerned. Had he forcefully activated the boy's quirk by mistake? No, he wouldn't have.

Dr Hamasaki dashed over to a nearby monitor that was hooked up to the child, he nearly dropped to the floor at what he saw.

"His quirk is activating!"

'Impossible' All For One grimaced beneath his mask, he'd have to use one of his own abilities to shut the boy's quirk down. But, found himself unable to release his grip.

"This is problematic" All For One said, keeping a cool head. His only option would be to take the quirk before it activated. He'd have to hope that would happen before the boy's quirk activated.

"Sir! His quirk is about t-"

Right before could All For One transfer the boy's quirk over to himself, it activated in an explosive manner. All For One had no time to even think as an explosion rippled outwards, vaporizing the entire hideout in an instant and radiating outwards, the effect of the runaway quirk spreading.

 **Back to the Present**

Izuku Midoriya stirred back to the world of the living. He felt cushioning on his body, he was in bed.

The young hero sat up, rubbing his eyes.

"What an awful dream…." He muttered, thinking both the explosion that supposedly vaporized him, and his following encounter with the assassination group "Night Raid" were all a dream. He opened his eyes to find that he wasn't in his bedroom.

"Huh!" He quickly stood up, examining the room. The room was made of tan colored stone, with a nice red carpet at his feet. He wasn't alone in the room either. At the other side of it was Katsuki Bakugou restrained to the wall with hundreds of fine threads, and gagged. He thrashed violently, trying to break free of his restraints.

"Kacchan!" Izuku ran over to his friend, examining the restraints. "I'm going to get you down"

"Mmmmrrppphhhh ddddkkuuuu" Bakugou's muffled cries filled the room. Izuku tugged at the restraints, finding them too strong. He clenched his teeth, activating Full Cowl 5%, tugging on the restraints with even greater force.

"Ughhhhh! Come on!" He cried, after a few more seconds of effort, the wall where the threads attached to gave way, causing Izuku to tumble backwards, and Katsuki onto his chest. The gag slipped off.

"Damn it Deku! It took you long enough!" Bakugou shouted, standing up, along with Izuku.

"Kacchan! We need to get out of here! These people…." Izuku trailed off, remembering the events of the past couple of days, and the incident where he supposedly died. Did Bakugou remember as well? Both of the heroes in training were very much alive, so whatever that explosion was must've sent them into this new world.

"Yeah, I know damn it. But where do ya expect us to go huh? We can't go back home damn it!"

"...So do you know the-"

"Yeah, everything got turned to ash after some explosion, next thing I know we wake up in some shitty alleyway"

"I was walking home when the same thing happened….. What really happened?"

"Pff don't ask me, why'd you expect me to know!?" Bakugou shouted. Izuku flinched at his outbursts.

"R-right…. So first we need to escape this place we need to first find an entrance th-"

"Neither of you are leaving this place if you want to live." Izuku heard a familiar voice. Akame stepped into the room, prepared to grab her katana if needed. Bakugou shot Akame a dirty look.

"Oh you're one of the losers who run this place. This is your hideout right?" Akame nodded.

"I'm sorry, but you can't leave. Have a seat and wait for the boss." She ordered in a cold, yet threatening tone. Izuku could feel the rage radiating from Bakugou. How dare this girl talk down to him?

"Shut up! If you think I'm going to do ANYTHING for you freaks y-"

"Kacchan, stop! If you make her angry…. Do you remember what that sword of hers does?"

"Piss off Deku, I'll kick her ass no matter who or what she is" He shouted. Akame let out an annoyed sigh, why did Leone need to pick this one up again?

"If you cause trouble, I'll have to kill you." Akame stated, her cold glare sent a chill down Izuku's spine. He already knew this girl meant business, and wouldn't hesitate to kill them both. He had to stop them somehow.

'Kacchan, please don't!' Midoriya thought in a panic. Akame reached for her katana, slowly pulling it out of its sheath, while Bakugou warmed his hands up with repeated micro explosions. 'Come on think, how can I defuse this situation?' Izuku got in between Akame and Bakugou.

"Stop it, both of you!" Izuku pleaded. Akame did not listen, and held her Teigu in a defensive stance.

"Fine, I'll blow both of your asses to hell and back!" Izuku kept Full Cowl 5% active, preparing for the worst. Should he stop Bakugou or Akame? As long as the latter held her Teigu, that wouldn't be possible unless he went above 5%. As for the former, he'd have to hope he could knock him out with a single blow. Izuku sweated bullets contemplating his options.

"Greetings" He heard a mature feminine voice enter the diverted their attention.

"The boss" Akame stated. Approaching the three was a woman in her mid-twenties. She had silver hair, a prosthetic arm, a purple eye, and wore a black suit that revealed part of her cleavage. Izuku couldn't be relieved just yet. This woman had interrupted the confrontation, but he didn't know what to expect next.

The woman extended her hand to Izuku. "I am Najenda, the leader of Night Raid." She introduced. Izuku felt his shoulders stiffen in discomfort as he reluctantly took Najenda's metallic hand.

"I-I'm I-Izuku Midoriya. But you can call me Deku" Najenda raised an eyebrow at the name "Deku"

"So you refer to yourself as useless and good for nothing? What Lubbock and Akame told me about you suggests otherwise" Najenda quipped, smiling slightly.

"Oh, no it's not like that…" Izuku rubbed the back of his neck. "I actually like it"

Bakugou scoffed. "Only because Uraraka said so Deku, you're still the little twerp you've always been"

"Kacchan!" Izuku cried, his cheeks flaring red. Najenda chuckled.

"I see you two have an… interesting dynamic. Now, your name is Kacchan?" Najenda asked, extending her prosthetic arm to Bakugou.

"No damn you! My name is Katsuki Bakugou! That's just what this little twerp calls me!" Bakugou shouted, refusing to take Najenda's hand, earning an exasperated sigh from the older woman.

'This one is going to be trouble.' She thought disapprovingly. Akame mirrored her thoughts.

"His temperament is going to get him killed." Akame said softly.

"I see…. Now then. I have a proposition for you two.

"Proposition?" Izuku asked.

"Yes, I will tell you after we introduce you to the other members of the team. You of course already know Akame."

Bakugou grunted. "Whatever"

"Now, if you will come with us." Najenda beckoned, walking off. Izuku and Bakugou stood still for a few seconds, thinking.

"Come on Kacchan, lets at least try to win their trust. Then we can make our escape." Katsuki let out a low disapproving growl.

"Fine."

Izuku and Bakugou followed Najenda and Akame outside. They saw a very muscular man swinging a spear around so fast it was nearly a blur to Izuku and Bakugou. The former shielded his eyes from dust whipped up by the rapid, and heavy movements.

"Woah…. That guy's built like All Might." Izuku muttered.

"This is the training area, and as you can see, that is Bulat"

"Huh? Bulat?" Izuku wondered, the name unfamiliar to him. The man dropped his spear, wiping the sweat from his brow.

"Oh, you're the new arrivals" He said, approaching the two heroes with his hand out. Izuku found something off putting about the man, something repulsive. Both he and Bakugou backed away a little.

"Who the hell are you?" Bakugou groaned.

"Ah, this is the first time seeing me like this. I was the guy in the armor, anyways my name is Bulat." He introduced.

Izuku reluctantly shook his hand.

"You should know that Bulat is….well gay." Najenda informed. Izuku's eyes bulged, his mouth agape.

"Hey hey now boss, don't give him the wrong idea…...yet" Bulat said, blushing a little.

"Ahhhhhh!" Izuku let go of Bulat's hand, falling onto his back, crawling away from him. Bulat frowned a little, before turning his attention to Bakugou.

"Hello you m-" Bulat was interrupted by an explosion to his chest, sending him skidding back.

"Get the fuck away from me!" He screamed. Akame placed her hand on her waist, prepared to grab her Teigu if needed. Najenda raised a hand, signalling for her to stand down. After a few seconds Bulat stood up, dusting himself off.

"Hah hah hah…... that was pretty good, what's your name kid?" Bulat laughed.

"Katsuki Bakugou… now leave me alone." He snorted.

"Uhhhh what just happened?" Izuku muttered. Najenda let out an exasperated sigh.

"Next we're going to be meeting Lubbock"

After meeting Bulat, Najenda led Izuku and Bakugou to where she believed Lubbock was. Akame had split off to make dinner, leaving just the three of them.

"He he he Leone is about to change." Lubbock chuckled excitedly, creeping by a slightly open door. " I'll do anything to get a peek at those big bouncy-"

"Lubbock" Najenda said. Lubbock's jaw fell open as he felt his whole world crumble.

"AHHHHHHH! I'm sos orry Najenda please f-"

"Lubbock, stand up, we have new recruits" Najenda commanded, not having the patience to deal with Lubbock's perverted antics.

"But Najen-"

"Lubbock?" She ordered in a more threatening tone.

'Jeez, this guy is like a grown up Mineta. They'd get along really well.' Izuku thought, humorously.

"Ah yeah, my name's Lubbock, nice to meet you…. Uhm"

"Izuku Midoriya, but you can call me Deku." Lubbock raised an eyebrow.

"That's an odd nickname to have, but alright man. What about your friend here?"

"Katsuki Bakugou." The boy answered. Lubbock extended his hand to the two recruits, Izuku reluctantly took his hand, while Katsuki barely acknowledged the green haired pervert's existence.

"Right…. So what do you do here?" Izuku asked. He needed to gather as much information on the members of Night Raid as possible if he were to escape.

'The biggest threat is Akame and her katana. I've seen what it can do upclose. Me and Kacchan would need to work together to get it out of her hands and disable her.' Izuku thought. His facial muscles tensed, and he worked up a sweat trying to plan. 'Kacchan…. He's too stubborn.. Damn-'

"You alright?" Lubbock asked, with a concerned look. Izuku instantly snapped out of his thoughts, recoiling a little.

"Y-yeah, just… thinking"

"Pff, he thinks a little too much." Bakugou snorted.

"Well, Lubbock handles security, and traps here." Najenda explained.

"Is that thing what you used to nail me into the wall?" Katsuki asked, pointing at Lubbock's hands.

"Oh, yea that's my Teigu, Crosstrail. It allows me to dispense an inexhaustible amount of thread that I can use for a variety of uses. What about yours?" Lubbock questioned, glancing at Katsuki's massive gauntlets.

"Take a guess nerd…." Bakugou scoffed. These people really were backwards if they couldn't recognise such an obvious design. Lubbock shot Katsuki an annoyed look.

"Okay…. Nice meeting you two, now I gotta run b-" Before Lubbock could escape, Leone emerged from the door he'd been peeking into earlier, clasping her hand over his face.

"You dumbass, did you really think I'd let you get away? How about I break those fingers twice over?" Leone scolded Lubbock.

"Worth it!" Lubbock cried, before a snapping of bone filled the halls of the hideout. Lubbock then scurried off.

'This chick doesn't mess around…. That idiot totally deserved that.' Bakugou thought.

"Ah, Leone, you're just in time to give these two a tour of the base." Najenda said.

"Ohh, hi there you two" Leone cheerfully greeted Izuku and Katsuki.

"Why don't ya put some clothes on stripper?" Katsuki insulted.

Leone ignored the insult. " Oh… hey boss, you're not still mad about…. That right?"

"Don't remind me, anyways do you know where Mine and Sheele are?" Leone nodded in response.

"Good, I'd like you to introduce these two to them, then I want everyone to gather in the meeting room" Najenda walked away.

"You've got it boss!" Leone replied cheerfully. She grabbed both Izuku and Katsuki, throwing her arms over their shoulders.

"Aaahhh ahhh!" Izuku panicked, his face flashing red, feeling the top of his head touch Leone's rack. He found himself unable to move, frozen from embarrassment.

"Fuck off!" Katsuki struggled, breaking free of Leone's hold."Don't touch me!" He shouted. Leone laughed a little, before letting go of Izuku.

"Now now, let's not get too feisty Bakugou. Come on, I'm sure Mine is excited to see you."

Leone led the two boys to the kitchen area, where Mine was eating.

"Oh, hey Leone. H- Whaaaat!?" Mine exclaimed in disapproval, standing up." Leone, first that country boy, and now these losers?" Izuku flinched from Mine's brash attitude, while Katsuki's face twisted into an infuriated scowl.

"What's wrong? We-" Izuku was unable to finish his sentence as Mine walked right up to him, he flinched, her disapproving glare giving him the urge to back away.

"I won't allow it, he's clearly not cut from the same cloth as the rest of us." Mine scoffed. Izuku shrugged.

'She's not wrong, I could never do what these people do.'

"What about me damn it!?" Katsuki finally released his rage.

"Hmph, I don't even need to look at you to know why we wouldn't ever need you."

"No shit! I don't want to join your little group! Are you saying I'm weak? I'll kick your ass" Bakugou yelled.

"K-Kacchan, stop it" Izuku said.

"Shut it Deku!" He turned around so fast, Leone was worried the feisty boy would've given himself whiplash.

"Alright, that's enough you two." Leone stepped between Mine and Bakugou to prevent any further let out a dismissive huff, returning to her meal.

"Alright… now we're going to go see Sheele."

'Huh, these guys are so weird. That girl and Kacchan are going to be a problem.' Izuku thought.

"That pink little…" Katsuki's speech dissolved into incoherent angry mumbles.

'Ach.. his temper is even worse than I first thought. How are we gonna straighten this guy out?' Leone thought, starting to regret bringing Katsuki to the Hideout. She banished her worry for the time being. She'd take up her concerns with the boss at a later time. She led the two recruits to another room, where a young girl with purple hair and glasses was reading a book. Like Akame, she was very pretty.

Izuku saw the book she was reading, "101 ways to cure an airhead"

"Great… a dimwit" Katsuki let out a low growl, too quiet for the girl to hear. She lifted her head, drawing her attention away from her book.

"Oh, who are they?" She asked.

"Did you forget already Sheele? These are the new recruits"

"Oh." Sheele lowered her head in shame. " Sorry, I did forget. But I do kind of remember the loud one" Sheele gestured to Bakugou.

"I'm not loud damn it!" He snarled. Sheele chuckled.

"Ah, yeah I remember you now…. But what are your names?"

"I'm Izuku Midoriya b-"

"But call him Deku, it accurately describes everything about him" Bakugou insulted. Sheele frowned a little at the hurtful comment.

"Why are you so mean to him?" She asked. Katsuki turned his back on Sheele, dismissing her question.

"H-he's like that" Izuku said." Now, I had a question. If we don't want to join Night Raid, what will happen to us?" Sheele placed a finger on her chin in thought.

"Well… if you don't join us you'll be killed" She stated firmly. Fear was plastered on Izuku's face.

"Right….." He whimpered.

"I'd love to see these asshats try." Katsuki whispered to himself. Sheele gave Izuku a reassuring smile.

"Just give it some thought, okay?" Sheele focused her attention back onto her book.

'This is bad, I expected her to say something like that… but still…' Izuku thought, trying once more to cook up an escape plan. But without further intell on the members of Night Raid, it would be foolish to try anything just yet.

"Hey kid, you're spacing out again. Come on, we've still got the rest of the base to see" Leone said, snapping Izuku out of his thoughts.

"O-Oh, right." He said, jogging to catch up with Katsuki and Leone.

 **Later**

After finishing the tour of the base, Izuku and Katsuki followed Tatsumi to the meeting room. The room itself held all of the members of Night Raid, with Najenda herself sitting in a throne towards the back of the room.

"Tatsumi, Izuku, and Katsuki. Akame and Lubbock have told me all about how you fought against them last night. I must say I'm impressed."

"Well...I guess…." Izuku spoke, poking his fingers together.

"Pff, you guys weren't worth my time. If I wanted too, I could've taken you all out myself." Katsuki gloated. The members of Night Raid displayed looks of annoyance on their faces.

"Yes, Katsuki, we can see you have a high opinion of yourself. But nevermind that, as the leader of Night Raid, I have a proposition for you three."

"You still want us to join you I'm guessing?" Izuku inquired. Najenda responded with a firm nod. Izuku sighed.

"Knew it…" He whispered to himself. "W-we're dead if we decline right?" Izuku remembered Sheele's blunt, and straightforward response to that same question earlier.

Najenda shook her head. " No, we won't kill you. But you won't be allowed to leave, I'm sure my subordinates have made that clear to you."

"So what's gonna happen? Because I can tell ya right now I'm not going to be teaming up with any of you-"

"Kacchan!" Izuku glared at his friend, the blonde's constant insults and rampant pride would only serve to worsen the situation. He mentally begged his friend to can his personality, just for the time being.

"If you decide to not join us, you would be a laborer in our workshop Katsuki." Najenda answered. Tatsumi stepped forward.

"I'm trying to save my village from poverty, I was originally going to join the army to help support them…. But after seeing the state of the capital, I don't know if that's going to happen."

"You three must also know about the Capital's darkness as well right? Don't you want to bring down the source of that corruption? As a man?" Bulat asked, hoping to win Katsuki, and Izuku over.. Now not having to worry about being killed for not wanting to join the assassin group, Izuku spoke up.

"No, me and Kacchan are not going to join you. And you shouldn't either Tatsumi" Izuku stated loud and clear, earning the eyes of everyone in the room. The bearer of One For All immediately felt his nervous tendencies return, he buried those feelings. These people needed to hear the truth if he and Katsuki were to escape, he needed their trust. He decided to tell a partial truth. He made a slight alteration to the false identity he agreed to with Bakugou earlier. Instead of saying they were immigrants, he'd claimed they were soldiers looking for work.

"I lied, we're not soldiers looking for work. We're heroes from a far away land who strive to save others with a smile on our faces." He began. Katsuki shot Izuku a troubled glare, that screamed "What are you doing?"

Ignoring his friend's glare, he continued. "We attended a school training heroes like me, and Kacchan, before being sent here we were being trained by the greatest hero, All-" Izuku was interrupted by an elbow to the face from Bakugou.

"You idiot! What ever happened to keeping shit secret? Wasn't that your stupid idea Deku? Whatever i-"

The members of Night-Raid erupted into chorus laughter, with Akame and Tatsumi remaining silent.

"Hah hah hah hah….. Come on Midoriya, did you actually think we'd believe that bullshit story? You're 'Soldiers from a far away land' What kind of soldier wears that?!" Leone taunted, sticking a finger in Izuku's direction. Izuku's cheeks flushed red, but not from Katsuki's elbow.

"If it weren't for you two bearing Teigu, we wouldn't have even taken you seriously in the slightest." Lubbock chimed in. Katsuki smiled, thinking the ridicule was directed at his rival. A smug smirk crept onto the blonde's face.

"And what about his stupid hairdo and those dumb gauntlets." Mine complained. It took Katsuki a few seconds to realize she was talking about him.

"What did you just say Pinky? I'll kick your ass!" Bakugou screamed.

"I'd love to see you try… hmph" Mine turned away with a dismissive, condescending huff.

"Enough!" Najenda shouted, silencing everyone. "Now Midoriya, I see you think you've made a final decision. But I'd like you to give it some more time to think over."

"Meaning?"

"You call yourself a hero. I can see it in your eyes, you have a good heart….. You don't have it in you to kill." Najenda observed. Izuku internally scoffed at such an obvious observation, but it was spot on.

"But you need to understand that wherever you came from, I can assure you that you kill, or be killed." Najenda tried to reason. "I wouldn't expect you to understand right away, but that is the law of this land." She spoke frankly. Izuku didn't like it one bit.

"I don't want to kill people either….." Tatsumi said.

"You never let Bulat finish Midoriya, he was once an Imperial Soldier in the Capital. Before learning of the darkness it harbored, and joined us."

"We're not bandits, everything we do is to help the revolution." Bulat said. "It's not pleasant work, but it's better than working under those monsters" Izuku nodded at the assassins, he was willing to at least hear them out.

"But still… you're killing people. That's not just, and it will only serve to worsen the problem." Izuku argued. That was at least how things worked back home. " Besides, if you kill a villain, you're no better than them." Bakugou remained silent.

"And besides, my village won't be saved by that." Tatsumi added.

"So is it more just to let the scum roam free and do as they please?" Lubbock countered.

"We never said that what we did was just. It's the path we all walk on." Akame said.

"But you can just lock them up. Killing is not the right thing" Mine rolled her eyes at Izuku's counter-argument.

"I don't know where you come from Midoriya, but prision hasn't done anything to curb the efforts of those behind the Capital's darkness." Sheele calmly stated." Our targets are the ones running the show, and the prisons of the empire. Sending them to rot in a dungeon is too good for them"

"She's kinda got a point" Tatsumi said, looking at Izuku.

Izuku had a hard time arguing against that. This world didn't have the same standards, or definitions for justice, or what was even right. Was there even a comparison to be made at all? But still, he couldn't deviate from what was right.

"No, I can't help a group that kills people, and neither can Kacchan." Izuku responded in a low, agitated tone..

Najenda sighed. " I see. I still hope that you will come around, and if you do. You don't have to kill anyone."

"What do you mean?"

"We are always empty handed here. We have plentiful combatants, but little when it comes to support. If you were to join, you would help assist us on missions as bodyguards, and get the injured out of the battle." Najenda offered. The offer was more appealing compared to being the one killing people. But Izuku just couldn't see himself associate with a group such as this. What would All Might think if he ever knew? Izuku didn't want to dwell on that possibility.

"So what do you say Midoriya?"

'But… I'm dead back home? Me and Kacchan.' Izuku found himself flooded with conflicting feelings. What was the best thing to do? For himself? For his friend? For One For All? For the people of this new world? Izuku knew the harsh reality of his situation.. He wouldn't be going home, at least not for a long time.

'I've seen firsthand how brutal this Empire can be. If I decide to escape with Kacchan… what would that accomplish? Just getting me and Kacchan on Night Raid's hitlist? And even if they don't get to us, we would be at the mercy of those monsters that roam the wild. Both human, and beast. But' if we stay with these people? I'd be going against everything that One For All and All Might stands for..' Izuku thought, trembling violently, earning concerned looks from Tatsumi, Najenda, and Sheele.

'Damn it… nothing seems like the more appealing option. These people are offering us shelter, food, and water. No….. attempting to escape is the last thing we want to do.' Izuku made a conclusion. He didn't like it. But if he and Katsuki had any chance of survival, they needed Night Raid. Giving into uncertainty, he answered Najenda's question.

"We…... will think about it." He finally answered. Najenda smiled in satisfaction.

"Thank you, I'm glad you were able to hear us out. Now, what about you Tatsumi? I haven't had a chance to hear your stance on Night Raid.

"...When you take out the bad guys, will the country start treating people well" He asked. Najenda nodded.

"Once we've dealt with the Minister, yes. Things will change for the better."

"I see, awesome! So from what you've said before and now, you guys are like Assassins of Justice!" Tatsumi declared with excited glee. A moment of silence followed, before everyone in the room started laughing, except for Akame and Izuku.

"Huh? What's so funny? What is it?" Tatsumi was confused. What about what he said was so funny?

"Oh, Tatsumi… No matter how you spin it. What we're doing is murder." Leone stated.

"There's no justice in killing." Sheele added.

"Every single person here can face retribution for their actions at any moment." Bulat added. Tatsumi winced a little from the backlash of his foolish comment.

"You idiot, these losers? Justice? Pft, don't make me laugh." Bakugou scoffed. Izuku remained silent, but his mind was a storm of evermore conflicting thoughts. The recent exchange of words changed his opinion on these people.

'They're aware what they're doing is wrong. And they've accepted their eventual end as would be expected from their line of work.' Could it be Night Raid could contain some good people at heart? Are they truly villains?

'No… they're not villains, but they're far from being heroes.' Izuku concluded.

"Each person has their own reason to fight, they're all prepared. So, does your opinion change Tatsumi?" Najenda challenged the young man's resolve.

"Will we be rewarded?" Tatsumi asked.

"Yes, as long as you work properly. You will get a cut from the pay we receive for missions. In your case Tatsumi, you can use it to support your Village."

"Then I'll do it. I'll join Night Raid! For the sake of Sayo and Ieyasu" Tatsumi proudly declared. As Tatsumi was conscripted into Night Raid, Izuku thought about what happened the day before.

'He's acting so proud, and has so much energy despite all the loss he's suffered.' He thought.

'These freaks may not be villains, but I sure wouldn't be joining up with them anytime soon.' Bakugou thought. Bakugou noticed Lubbock tense up, and a winding noise coming from his hands.

"Najenda, we have intruders" Lubbock said, the other members of the group went on alert..

"Intruders?" Izuku muttered. Najenda gave her full attention to lubbock.

"How many and what are their positions?"

"According to the reaction from my barrier, I'd say about 8 people within 200 meters of the hideout." Lubbock answered. Najenda flicked on her lighter, holding it to her cigar.

"They're pretty good if they managed to sniff out this place. They're likely mercenaries of another race." Najenda took huff from her Cigar, exhaling before speaking.

"Don't let any of them escape alive." She ordered. The members of Night Raid nodded in acknowledgement, leaving to go dispatch the intruders. Leaving Izuku, Katsuki, and Tatsumi alone with Najenda.

"Tatsumi! What are you spacing out for? This is your first battle" Najenda reminded him. Tatsumi snapped out of his thoughts.

"Oh… right!" He said, drawing his blade and charging out of the hideout.

"Deku…. We need to talk, later." Katsuki whispered to his rival in an unusually calm tone. Izuku's eyes widened slightly in surprised. Bakugou was usually only this calm when something was deeply troubling him. He nodded to his childhood friend. Najenda placed her cigar at her side.

"Now then, before I show you two to your rooms. I'd like to talk about your Teigu, and your personal strengths." Najenda asked.

 **Later that day, in the Mountains, 327 Kilometers from the Capital.**

In the Charbel Mountain range far to the west of the Empire, a large building resembling a warehouse with architecture unlike any seen in this world sat sloped, wedged between a a chasam. The door to the building was open, and footsteps tracked through the snow for hundreds of meters. Strewn about the area were fragments of objects alien to the world they now resided in.

Further away on the nearby road. a Noble and his son huddled together inside their luxurious carriage. They were traveling to the nearby mountain village of Camris to greet another Nobleman from the north of the Empire. The Noble, Ivo Merton was under direct order from the Emperor himself. He didn't know why he, a member of higher society was sent out to this frozen wasteland to meet with another Nobleman. But he was in no position to question the Emperor's orders. Scoffing at the idea of a child ruling the Empire, he shifted uncomfortably in his seat, his son was asleep, his head in his lap.

The carriage suddenly came to a stop, he heard one of the carriage guards dismount. Troubled, Ivo stood up, allowing his son to rest. He stepped outside of the carriage.

"What is the meaning of this?" He called to the guards. Ivo looked ahead, seeing a silhouette in the snowstorm ahead, standing in the middle of the road.

"My lord, look" One of the guards pointed to the figure. Ivo rolled his eyes, were these "Soldiers" really afraid of some lowly bandit in the path?

"Keep moving forward you fools, if the bandit does anything you'll do what you're being paid to do." He ordered out of annoyance. The guards winced out of shame for a few seconds.

"Yes my lord" The highest ranking Guard said apologetically. Before Ivo could climb back into the carriage, the figure moved in his direction. The lead Guard took notice, raising a rifle at the figure. Rifles, especially of the automatic kind were expensive and complex weapons, that only elite guard units, such as those employed by Nobles could afford.

"Stop right there!" He shouted at the approaching figure. The figure didn't stop, Ivo struggled to try and make out features as it approached. The guard fired off a warning shot, the bullet landing adjacent to the figure.

It didn't stop.

Ivo laughed, the noise drowned out by the sound of the snowstorm. "Heh, what a fool, walking directly to his demise." The lead guard nodded at his men to open fire. Loud bangs pierced the air as the guards fired upon the man. However to their horror, the figure disappeared into mist, the shadowy figure seemingly merging with the wind. What kind of person vanishes like that?

Ivo couldn't relax, something wasn't right. He could feel an extremely strong presence. He remembered meeting General Esdeath once, the feeling of her overwhelming presence still fresh on his mind. But this was even stronger. The guards shared his fear.

"I-Impossible" he muttered out of fear.

"Greetings" He heard a voice behind him. It was cold, and sounded like the voice was funneled through a series of pipes. He turned around, 5 meters behind the carriage was a man. He was well dressed in a Tuxedo, but the mask is what set the Nobleman off. It was a black mask that covered the man's entire head, but he could make out the image of a skull on the mask. Around his neck was a metallic collar, with angular pipes sticking out, running to where Ivo presumed his mouth was.

"W-who are you?" Ivo asked, still frightened by the masked man's presence.

"I require your assistance, if you don't mind." The man said, his fingers transforming into black tendrils, with red circuitry like lines coating them.

The screams echoed across the mountain landscape for many kilometers.

* * *

 **And that is it. I hope this chapter was good. I've gotten some suggestions to include All For One and the league of villains in this story. I already had that planned, but I decided to leave a short little cameo for you guys here. As for other characters that will make it over? Again, you'll just have to wait and see.**

 **So what about that Quirk All For One used?**

 **Quirk: Afterimage, the user is able to create a semi-solid reflection of themselves capable of simplistic tasks. However, if struct by something hard or powerful like a bullet, or a punch. It will disperse like a cloud of mist.**

 **Anyways, there's some more information I'd like to give out. Deku and Kacchan will not get their own Teigu, as the poll from ages ago decided by a slim margin.**

 **Fav/follow/Review if you like. I'd especially appreciate thoughts on my current writing ability, since I'm a bit rusty.**

 **Up Next: Izuku and Katsuki train with the members of Night Raid.**


	4. Kill The Newbies

**Hello everyone, we're back with the next chapter here.**

 **A minor canon change I'm making for this fanfic. Sheele is 16 in this fic.**

 **I do not own Akame ga Kill or My Hero Academia**

* * *

 **Chapter 4, Kill The Newbies**

 **OST Skyreach:**

Izuku patiently, and unnervingly awaited Najenda's coming questions. He'd have to think up a new cover story fitting with the information he'd already given out. Though this time Najenda would be asking them about the "Teigu" she believed they wielded.

Katsuki Bakugou was visibly tense, and agitated.

'Don't fuck this up and make us look like a couple of idiots Deku' He thought. 'You already made me hate that pink fucker even more than you'

Najenda put down her cigar and lighter. "You're hiding something from us, aren't you?" Izuku felt his heart implode with dread. Yet he couldn't he surprised. He hadn't done the best job to keep up his lie, and Bakugou's outburst earlier didn't help either.

"What do you mean?" Izuku asked, trying to look and sound as sincere as possible.

"I didn't get to hear that whole other story you were going to tell before your friend interrupted you, and my subordinates stepped out of line."

"And? What about it, what could we possibly have to hide huh?" Bakugou asked, angrily.

"I can see it in Midoriya's eyes. I know how to spot a cover story when I see one. So I want you to tell me the truth, I assure you it will just be between the three of us for the time being." Najenda said. The woman wanted to establish some trust, and honesty between Night Raid, and these two powerfull young men.

"Uhhh well…. Umm" Izuku's brain started to meltdown in panic.

'Damn it! She was onto us the whole entire time! What do I do, do I tell her the truth? What if she thinks we're crazy and have us locked up or even killed or w-'

"Just spit it out Deku!" Katsuki had enough, there was no point in hiding it any longer. "No point in hiding it anymore"

"Uhhhmmm, alright." A couple of minutes passed as Izuku told Najenda the full story of how they ended up in this world, the nature of their powers, and some basic information about the world they came from. Najenda gave him her full attention as he explained.

"I see…. I believe you" Najenda said.

"Huh!?" Izuku and Katsuki exclaimed in surprise. From her perspective, his story must've been insane.

"It adds up. I suspected that your abilities were never Teigu to begin with. Both of you have seem to have a strong sense of justice, and refer to yourselves as heroes…..A term that I haven't heard in years. That, and your outfits are completely alien in comparison to what the people of this world wear." Izuku thought about it, such a conclusion wouldn't be that hard to come to. Najenda struct him as a very analytical and logical thinker.

"Uhmmm, okay but how did you know?" Izuku asked.

"I'll explain the ironclad rule about Teigu in a moment. But while treating your broken pinky finger, Akame found this on you." Najenda pulled out Izuku's cellphone. Shocked, he instantly patted himself down.

"It was gone the whole time?"

"I didn't want to incite confusion, and distrust of you in my subordinates by discussing your true origins minutes before. They can know when the time is right." Najenda gently tossed the phone to Izuku, who caught it, shoving it back into the pocket of his costume.

"I won't ask what that is, out of respect. But its odd appearance was telling enough" Najenda said.

"I...see" Izuku muttered.

"Now, in the meantime, we need to create a false background for you two to mask your true identities for the time being."

"Alright, what about us being heroes from a distant country like I said earlier?" Izuku regretted his outburst from earlier, this would complicate putting together a new false background.

"Yes, we can work with that." Najenda paused for several seconds, thinking of the best and most convincing background for the heroes in training. "Your names are Izuku Midoriya and Katsuki Bakugou. You were originally training to be part of an elite peacekeeper unit in your distant homeland called The Redac Kingdom. Your abilities are owed to drinking a specialized Elixir that has allowed your bodies to manifest powers independent of a Teigu. But you decided to leave for The Empire after being expelled for…. Fighting." Najenda said, glancing at Katsuki upon finishing her sentence. "How is this?"

"Pff, why are you looking at me?" Katsuki grumbled.

"I decided to use your temperament to further cement your reason for coming here." Izuku sighed a breath of relief.

"Okay, I think it works." Izuku approved. Najenda smiled slightly, nodding.

"Good, now about these… Quirks you've told me about. What are yours exactly?"

Katsuki was excited to explain his own power. " Heh, my Quirk is explosion." He said, excitedly generating microexplosions in his palm. "I secret Nitroglycerin-like sweat from my palms that I can ignite at will to create explosions. That's why I'm the real deal back home. That little Pinky scum with the stupid gun and pigtails will be eating her words when I'm the next Number One Hero!" Katsuki went off topic, his ego getting the better of him.

"Yes, I see" Najenda brushed off the Blonde's rude remarks. "Now about you Midoriya?" Katsuki looked directly at Izuku, always eager to learn more about his rival's miracle Quirk. In the UA records, Izuku's quirk is called "Super Power" to protect the secret of One For All.

"My quirk is just called Super Power. It allows me to enhance my strength and speed. But I can't use the full extend of its power just yet."

"A simple yet peerless power, that explains why your pinky was broken." Bakugou growled upon hearing Najenda call his rival's Quirk "peerless". Izuku hadn't paid attention to his pinky until now. He glanced at it, seeing that the appendage was wrapped in small bandages, but it didn't hurt, and moved just fine.

"How did you guys treat it so quickly?"

"As you know, we go on a variety of dangerous missions, and we often have multiple of such missions back to back. So the Revolutionary Army supplies us with drugs that massively hasten the body's natural healing processes. But unless the injuries are truly debilitating, or severe we let the body heal at it's natural pace. That medicine is expensive after all." Najenda explained. Izuku looked at his fist, clenching it.

'I can't be breaking myself anymore. Recovery Girl isn't here to help me, and these people can only help me out so much"

"Akame also told me that those scars on your arms are reminiscent of bone fragments piercing, and lacerating the skin. So I don't want you to be using any more power than you are able to handle, understand?" Najenda ordered. Izuku responded with a brisk nod.

"Now, I'm going to further elaborate on my offer to you two."

"We're listening."

"Hmph…."

"You both want to get home…There is a Teigu capable of creating portals, and breaches in time and space." Izuku's eyes widened. Something like that actually existed in this broken, and backwards world?

"But I'm guessing there's a catch?" Izuku asked. Najenda nodded.

"It is currently in The Minister's personal collection according to our most recent Intel. It would be Impossible for you two to get in there alone and get it. The Imperial Palace has some of the finest security in The Empire." Najenda took a breath. "So I'm not asking you to become a full member of Night Raid. But your abilities would be put to waste if you were to work in our workshop all the time."

"Wait, you still haven't really explained what is going on in this world, the Revolutionary Army, and this Minister. Who are they?"

"I don't care who lives in that shithole, I'll go in there and take it myself."

"I was going to get to that, please have patience, and Katsuki, this isn't something you should take so lightly." Najenda said, sounding irritated. "Now…"

"I would like for you two to become Auxiliaries."

"What does that mean?"

"You won't be official members of Night Raid, nor will you be referred to as such, nor will you be listed in the records as being a part of Night Raid. What you will do is occasionally assist on missions as escorts in case one of our official members get injured, or in a jam. Additionally, you will take on missions that wouldn't involve assassination. Such as reconnaissance, Teigu retrieval, and rescue. How you deal with hostiles on such missions is up to you."

"And in return?" Katsuki asked.

"In return, the Space warping Teigu I mentioned will be yours once the Empire has been brought down, and my subordinates will assist you in acquiring it. You will also have our hideout as a place to stay and rest in the meantime. I'm sure you wouldn't want to end up living out in the wilds or the streets, right?" Izuku found the offer more appealing than ever, yet still found himself conflicted.

"Your offer is really tempting Najenda. But I still don't see what Night Raid and this…. Revolution are trying to accomplish. For all I know, you could be running an elite criminal strike-team." Izuku countered, still having doubts.

"For the past decade, The Empire has fallen into corruption and cruelty. With those higher up in society treating the commoners as their playthings. Tatsumi told you about his village didn't he? They're starving as a result of heavy taxation." Najenda began.

"That's right… when me and Kacchan were wandering the streets for some time, I didn't see a single person with a smile on their face….They seemed…afraid?"

"Yeah, it's like everyone in The Capital had a stick up their asses or something."

"Indeed, the deeply rooted corruption can be traced back to The Minister. He's been manipulating the Emperor, who is a child, into implementing the various cruel policies that are plaguing the nation."

"The Emperor is a child… and is being manipulated!?"

"Mmmhmm" Najenda nodded. " But there is more, anyone who dares to question the actions of the manipulated Emperor, or discovers that the Minister is the puppet master ends up going missing shortly after. As for how this tyranny is enforced…. Well the Empire has a multitude of powerful Teigu wielders at their disposal."

"Hold on there robo lady, you still haven't told us what Teigu even are" Katsuki said. Najenda nodded, sighing. She'd expected to need to explain it.

"They are objects of extremely high power created a thousand years ago by the first Emperor to protect the Empire from falling. 48 in total were created, with over half being lost in a civil war half a millennium ago. Each Teigu user is said to have the strength of a thousand men." Najenda took in a breath, she's been doing much explaining.

"As for how I knew what you had weren't Teigu, there's been an ironclad rule that has stuck ever since the Teigu were created. Because these relics are so powerfull, when two Teigu users clash, one is almost always guaranteed to die. However, mutual death is also a possibility. The fact that you both fought my subordinates, and both parties lived was more than enough proof.

"Woah…." Izuku muttered. Teigu were indeed a force to be reckoned with. He found his mind flooded with tons more questions that needed answers.

"Seriously? This place has been crappy for a thousand years?" Bakugou inquired. Najenda shook her head.

"Not always, but as I said, it has been getting progressively worse over the past decade." Izuku put the pieces together in his head. The world he and Kacchan were now in reminded him of the story All Might told him, about All For One's time as a criminal overlord in the distant past. Until the hero society was established, people always lived in fear, unable to smile, or escape from the tyranny they found themselves in. This world was in a similar, yet far worse predicament.

As All Might's successor, it was his responsibility to give the world hope, and make everyone smile. Night Raid's methods were far from just. But would it really be just to turn his back on the problems of this world?

"I know you both would want to make change in this world, as you've told me you strive to make change in your own." Najenda extended her prosthetic hand. "Will you join this Revolution and help bring down this cruel Empire? Izuku and Katsuki?"

Izuku and Katsuki stood there, deep in thought. At this point, they had three options. First, they could attempt to escape from Night Raid, and end up being alone, and without any help or shelter in the wild. While being hunted by Night Raid as well. Second, they can refuse Najenda's offer, and be reduced to laborers in their workshop, and eventually be forced to resort to option one. Or third, they can accept Najenda's offer to become Auxiliaries of Night Raid, help bring peace to the world they now resided in, and eventually get back home.

There was no doubt in their minds anymore.

'There's no other option, if I ever want to see mom, my friends, All Might, or even become the next Symbol of Peace…. I need this'

'I don't have a damn choice. I gotta join up with these losers if I'm ever gonna be Number One' Katsuki thought.

"Yes! I accept your offer Najenda!" Izuku declared.

"I guess I'll help you nerds…" Katsuki groaned. Najenda let out a satisfied chuckle.

"I'm glad we could come to an understanding. Welcome to the Revolution!" Najenda declared. As they finished their conversation, they could hear footsteps echoing through the halls of the hideout. Night Raid had returned. Tatsumi was panting heavily, worn out. It had only been 10 minutes since he'd left to help deal with the intruders.

Akame then gave Najenda a quick rundown of his performance.

"Nice work on your first battle Tatsumi." Najenda complemented.

"Yeah…" Tatsumi answered nervously. He knew that he nearly got himself killed out there.

"But after hearing Akame's report, you've clearly got much to learn." Najenda turned her attention to Izuku and Katsuki, who patiently awaited what would happen next. "Also based on what Lubbock told me about you two, you also have much to learn."

"Hold up boss, what you we decide to do with them?" Mine asked.

"Ah yes. They're going to be our new Auxiliaries."

"Auxiliaries you say? We haven't had any in ages" Lubbock said.

"I still can't push what happened to the last ones we had out of my mind." Sheele added.

"Really Sheele? I thought you would have forgotten about them instantly" Leone teased, earning an embarrassed flush from Sheele's face.

"Wait wait, what did happen to them!?" Izuku cried out, worried whatever happened to those before him could happen to him as well.

"Oh…." Sheele placed a finger on her chin, trying to recall. " I forgot…" She replied, slightly ashamed.

"What does an Auxiliary even do?" Tatsumi asked.

"They do some of the more obscure missions we're not known for. In the past, the position was given to members like these two who didn't want to kill. But were too valuable to let rot in our factory."

"Ah I get it, fitting for the annoying blonde over there." Mine huffed.

"Shut your stupid mug Pinky!"

"Stop!" Najenda spoke with authority. The room suddenly got quiet.

"Now, back to business. Tatsumi, you'll be learning from Akame"

"W-what!?" Tatsumi cried out in surprise. He stuck a finger in her direction. "Her?" Najenda nodded.

"Akame, you can cut all three of them down if they cause any problems." Akame shot Bakugou a quick glare before returning her gaze to Najenda.

"Got it"

"What!? What're you looking at me for!?" Katsuki shouted.

"J-just like that?" Izuku and Tatsumi cowered a little. Najenda chuckled.

"Don't worry, be on your best behavior, and give it your all during training and there won't be a problem. Isn't that right Katsuki?"

"Grrrrrhhgghhh" He growled in acknowledgement.

"Yeah, I'll do my best!" Tatsumi exclaimed, clenching his fist in an uppercut position.

"Me too…" Izuku added.

"Good, now Midoriya. You will be training with Sheele." Izuku glanced over at the Purple haired girl. She gave him a coy look.

"O-ohh uhhh hi" Izuku stammered out a greeting, a blush forming on his face.

"As for Bakugou…." Najenda sighed. " You will be with Mine."

"Gasp" The entire room gasped. Izuku could feel the air around his friend intensify. Both Mine and Katsuki emitting a silent, cold rage. Najenda broke the uncomfortable silence.

"I get you two don't exactly get along. But you will need to work out your differences if you are to assist us an an Auxiliary."

Mine and Katsuki both gritted their teeth for a few seconds. In an instant, the room was filled with the two screaming insults at each other, butting heads, and tossing around threats like candy. Najenda facepalmed with her metal hand, sighing. Mine really had her work cut out for her.

'This will be hard for us all' Izuku thought.

"Boss! Why was this loser ever brought to the hideout?!" Mine shouted. Najenda could only shrug. She wasn't the one who brought the boy in, it was Leone's judgment that was a fault.

"Yeah… it's not like we needed another Mine in the hideout."

"What did you say!" Both Mine and Katsuki shouted at Lubbock, who raised his hands in defense.

"Woah woah, I'm kidding." He chuckled nervously.

"Leone" Najenda gave her a stern look.

"Uhhh heh heh yes Boss?" Leone replied, sweating bullets.

"In my office, now"

 **Later**

Izuku walked to the room he'd been assigned.. It had been about 20 minutes since he'd become an Auxiliary of Night Raid alongside Bakugou. Now, he just wanted to have some time to think. He was about to insert the key to his room when he heard an all to familiar yell.

"Deku!" Izuku, startled turned to see Bakugou charging down the hall, ready to pounce.

"K-Kacchan!?"

"Deku you better tell me how the hell we're gonna get that space warping thing or you're dead!"

"Kacchan! Be quiet, please" Izuku pleaded. Katsuki, much to Izuku's surprise slowed down, panting.

"How…. the hell are we gonna get it? If the guys back home find out we had to associate with these guys…."

"I-I'm sure it will be fine. Najenda gave us a position where we don't have to do things their way. W-weren't you listening?"

"But still… these guys… they're a problem. I don't like that pink bitch. But that chick with the red eyes gives me the creeps." Katsuki said in an unusually calm tone.

"Y-yeah… I know. She was glaring at you like she wanted to kill you."

"Well no shit Deku." Katsuki raised his voice. "At least she's that farmer boy's problem now."

"Alright… well she didn't tell us anything other than it's in that Minister guy's personal collection."

"Pfft, the fact that she didn't give us any more than that it exists and is somewhere sounds really fishy to me"

"But Kacchan, what're we supposed to do? We can't leave, no we shouldn't leave. Because these-"

"I know that damn you!" Before they could continue their conversation, Mine and Sheele came into view.

"Hey! Blonde, come we've gotta get started on your training." Katsuki didn't respond, only releasing a low defiant growl.

'Stupid bitch, I gotta do this if we're ever gonna see if that space warping thing even exists' Katsuki thought. He turned away from Izuku, walking towards Mine in an aggressive manner.

"What are we doing huh?"

"Oh, we will be going into the Capital for a bit."

"What!? For what? How is that going to make me any stronger than I am now?"

"Hmph, don't question me rookie, as your superior I-"

Izuku sweatdropped seeing Bakugou and Mine erupt into yet another shouting match. Sheele walked towards Izuku, tuning out the shouting match.

"Ohh uhmm hi" Izuku stuttered, his cheeks reddening slightly.

"Hello Midoriya, are you ready to train with me?" Sheele asked, in a friendly manner.

'An Airhead is going to train me?' Izuku thought, resisting the urge to laugh. ' But I guess I should see if she knows what she's doing'

"Sure" He replied. Sheele smiled.

"Alright then, follow me. I put together a curriculum to train you as an Auxiliary, and uhh… oh I forgot that last part"

'This will be hard for us both' Izuku thought.

"Oh, while also taking your morals into consideration" Sheele managed to remember her sentence.

"Oh… so what will we be doing?" Izuku asked.

"The Boss told me about your ability, you come from a place where you get powers from drinking a magical elixir right?" Izuku nodded, remembering the temporary cover-story for their background.

"Yeah…" Izuku looked at his bandaged pinky. " The thing is I can't use above… 5% of my power without hurting myself." Sheele slowed down a little, turning her head a little in surprise.

"Really? Hmm" She put a finger on her chin.

'Seems this guy will need a bit more work than we thought' Sheele thought.

"No worries, we will be starting with some physical ability tests for today."

"Okay… hey Sheele, what happened to the last Auxiliaries?" Izuku asked, wondering about what the purple haired girl said earlier.

"...they died on a mission to retrieve a Teigu." Sheele responded, unsure if she should tell the whole story to Izuku just yet. Sheele felt ashamed, she'd forgotten much of it anyways.

"And what else?"

"Lets just say they had a similar morality as you." Sheele rubbed the side of hear head, struggling to remember.

"Okay… but that doesn't really answer my question." Izuku wanted to know how, and why they died. Mainly to prevent him and Katsuki from suffering whatever fate they did.

"I forgot...I'm sorry."

"Oh… well tell me when you remember then." Izuku said. Sheele nodded.

Izuku followed Sheele out to the training yard, where there were already targets, dummies, and large boulders strewn around the area. Sheele stretched, yawning.

"Is this it?"

"Yes, the Boss didn't give me a whole lot to start out with."

"Why?"

Sheele paused for a couple seconds. " Nevermind that, first attack that dummy how you normally would attack an enemy. Your fighting style can determine everything about a battle."

"Alright." Izuku replied. He turned his attention to the nearest dummy. A straw figure with a wooden sword and shield.

'Attack how I normally would…' He remembered his past experiences fighting.

' **One For All, Full Cowl 5%**!' He shouted out in his head. He launched himself forward, aiming for the dummy's head.

"Smaaashhh!" He shouted out, his fist making contact with the dummy's head, Izuku then delivered another punch to it's center. The force of the impact sent strands of straw into the air, causing the dummy to rock back and forth. Sheele carefully examined Izuku, writing down her thoughts.

'He's a bit behind Akame and Leone in power…' Sheele took more time to examine his fighting style, as Izuku punched the dummy repeatedly.'His movements have way too much wind up, any experienced fighter could see them from a mile away'

After several more seconds of attacking, Izuku took a break, catching his breath.

"How was that?" Sheele straightened her glasses as she prepared to answer.

"Terrible" She deadpanned. Izuku's expression twisted into confusion and frustration.

"H-huh? How?"

"The windup for your punches are too long, any experienced fighter could see it coming."

"Well…" Izuku began. Was his fighting style really that flawed?

"Basically, you need to make your movements less obvious. That can be resolved pretty easily. But…" Sheele tried to remember the rest of her sentence.

"But what?" Izuku thought about what she said. His punches always did have a really long windup. Much like All Might's. Rearing his arm back as far as he could was a habit ingrained into him.

"You fight with just your fists, and never your feet." Izuku once again thought back to All Might. He'd copied much of his fighting style from the number one hero after all. All Might fought mostly with his fists, and rarely with his feet. Nor was he specially trained in any martial art, both he and All Might were brawlers.

"Yeah, you're right. I guess it's just a habit." Sheele let out a friendly chuckle.

"That's fine. My job is to help you fight better after all." Sheele frowned a little remembering all the other jobs she'd failed prior.

'I'm just glad I can be useful to someone.' She thought. Sheele banished those thoughts, she had a job she could do, she had to focus on doing it as correctly as she could.

"Well, try attacking the dummy again with what I just told you." Sheele suggested. Izuku nodded, and returned to attacking the dummy.

'He's got a ways to go. But he could easily be one of our strongest members with some help'

 **13 minutes later**

Izuku was on his knees, panting heavily, and sweating like a pig.

'I haven't trained this hard since that time with All Might.' Izuku thought.

Sheele clapped a little. "Good, you're already improving." She complimented. Izuku stood up, wiping the sweat off his face.

"Thanks. I haven't trained this hard in ages."

"I'm glad to be of some help"

After catching his breath, Izuku examined his arms. He smiled in satisfaction, nothing was broken. But his legs ached, he must've used more than 5% by mistake.

"What's next?" Izuku asked.

"Well…" Sheele glanced back at her notebook. "Next I wanted to see how much of your power you can use."

"Oh, what you were seeing was it. About 5% of my power." Since he was in a new world, Izuku felt comfortable talking about some aspects of his One For All, without revealing what the power really was.

"What about the other day when you used your pinky to blow Akame away?"

"That was 100%, but as you know it breaks my bones if I use that much." Izuku looked down as he talked, seeing Sheele write away on a page. "Yes, so it seems to me that it's either 5 or 100% am I right?" Izuku nodded.

'For an airhead, she sure knows a lot about fighting.' Izuku thought, his expectations of Sheele had been twisted by his first encounter with her. He knew next to nothing about the girl, aside from her being a member of Night Raid, and an Airhead.

"There will be a time when you're going to need a temporary power up, a trump card, even if it hurts, but not enough to ruin your body. How much of your power can you bring out to use without damaging yourself too badly?" Sheele questioned. Izuku's eyes widened a little. He'd never thought about that before. If he could briefly use more than 5%, but much less than 100%, it would've helped against Stain and All Might a great deal to have the extra speed and power.

"I-I don't know…" Izuku thought.

"Try to bring out enough power to pulverize that boulder over there." Sheele said, pointing to the boulders adjacent to the dummies Izuku was attacking earlier.

"Wait did you bring those things here?" Izuku asked.

"I forgot who did." She shook her head.

"Oh, that's alright." Izuku sweatdropped. How could she have forgotten something so simple? He banished that thought, and turned his attention to the boulder. Sheele watched him carefully.

'Power I can use without hurting myself too badly…' Izuku thought, looking at his clenched fists. He remembered how back during the USJ incident and the Sports Festival, before he'd even used Full Cowl he managed to throw a punch strong enough to create a powerfull windstorm without damaging his arm. Though afterwards the arm was in pain, and shaking, but still very much so intact.

"That's it…" Izuku put the pieces together.

"Hmm?" Sheele mumbled, looking up from her notebook. Izuku channeled One For All into his right arm, a power greater than 5%, but much less than 100%.

' **One For All, 20% Detroit Smaaasshhh!** ' The punch landed on the boulder, a mass of rock larger than Izuku was reduced into fine particles by the force of the impact. A windstorm erupted, blowing the remains of the boulder along with other pieces of training equipment across the training yard as a side effect from the punch, windows that peered out to the yard were shattered by the resulting storm.

Sheele gasped. 'I didn't even see his arm move' Her mouth was agape. 'Not even Bulat in Incursio could generate this much energy.' Izuku stood still with his arm outstretched. He clenched his teeth, his arm ached, and was stiff. But it was intact, not even a sprain.

Izuku took a moment to realize the result, smiling as he examined the aftermath of the power he unleashed.

"That was amazing!" Sheele couldn't hold her excitement in. Izuku blushed.

"Ohh yeah…. Heh" He sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. "It was… yeah." An awkward silence set in for the next five seconds, with Sheele frowning upon seeing the aftermath of the punch. Bulat was not going to be happy about this.

"Oh no, I'm sorry I shouldn't have made you use that much power here" She said shamefully. Once again, she'd caused more trouble for others to clear.

"Huh? No no it's not your fault I-I didn't know" Before either of them could say another word, Akame entered the training yard. Izuku froze under her icy glare.

'Oh no, what does she want?' Izuku thought. ' This chick creeps me out too, Kacchan was right'

Akame walked up to Izuku, looking at the destruction behind him, and at his right arm wich still trembled. She shook her head in disapproval.

"Not bad, but you've still got much to learn" Akame said before coldly walking past Izuku.

"I'll be training him next Sheele" Akame said, glancing back at her. Sheele's head drooped.

"I'm sorry." Was all Sheele was able to say. Once Akame was out of earshot, Izuku approached Sheele.

"She creeps me out, what does she mean by that?"

"Oh, don't mind Akame. She just needs some time to warm up to you is all." Izuku shook his head in disagreement. That girl had tried to murder himself, Tatsumi, and Katsuki. He couldn't see himself ever looking at Akame as something more than another villain. Compared to the other members of Night Raid, Akame seemed to be the most unlikable to him.

"I don't like her." Izuku frowned.

"Don't be like that Midoriya, she's not an evil person at heart." Sheele reasoned. "Go and train with her next time, I'm sure it would be good for you."

Izuku stood still, thinking about it. "Fine" He reluctantly agreed. Sheele smiled at him.

"I'm glad you're willing to give her a chance. Now…" Sheele looked back at her notebook. "Oh… I forgot about what else we're going to do today" Sheele let out a heavy sigh.

"Wha-"

 **Meanwhile…**

"Hurry up!" Mine shouted from outside the clothing store. She had taken Katsuki Bakugou into the Capital to do some "Training". Much to the young hero's dismay, he was just being used for a glorified shopping trip. Now he was being forced to help Mine pick out dresses. Katsuki bit his lip, his face twisted into that of extreme rage.

"P-pi-pinky….." He stuttered in a low angry growl, desperately resisting the urge to explode, literally and figuratively.

"Hey!" She shouted again.

'That silver haired bitch! This is like Best Jeanst all over again' He thought. Images of Izuku's mysterious miracle quirk improving seemingly overnight flooded his head. Was Deku getting the same treatment? Or actually improving? He secretly hoped it was the former. Curse Najenda for setting him up with Mine of all people. He'd even take that creepy red eyed girl over Mine at this point.

"Deku..." He growled.

"Next we need to get some pastries, get my hair trimmed a-"

"Shut up!" Katsuki finally screamed. Earning the attention of everyone on the street, and within the clothing store.

"Ah, a couple hotheads in love eh?" A bystander joked.

"What did you say old man? I'll kick your ass!" Bakugou screeched. The store owner let his head fall onto the counter, this was going to be the third violent incident this wekk.

"Ugh..." He moaned, seeing the Blonde boy and Pink haired girl screaming at eachother.

 **A couple days later**

All For One smiled underneath his mask, within the displaced hideout, and Nomu factory. He looked up at the brand-new Nomu created from the occupants of the carriage he'd encountered days before.

Using an extremely rare quirk he stole a century ago, he was able to duplicate a quirk a single time, that would be able to stick around in his body for 10 minutes. However, using his original power, All For One, he had the ability to transfer that power onto a living host before it expired. Without such a power, creating the Nomus would've been impossible. Normally a Nomu created from a single person could only support two quirks without decaying within seconds, but if multiple people are used to create a Nomu, up to five can be fused into it.

"Is the Nomu ready Hamasaki?" All For One questioned. Aside from himself, his doctor, and a couple of low-quality Nomu. They were the only souls in the displaced hideout. The boy that was responsible for displacing them was gone, much to All For One's disappointment.

All For One counted off the Quirks he'd given the Nomu in his head.,'Optical Relay. Quirk Radar, Endothermic Touch, Spearlike Bones, and Pterodactyl Wings'

"Yes it is. What do you plan to do with it sir?" The Doctor asked, typing away at a monitor. Using some quirks he hadn't used for decades, All For One was able to restore power to the hideout, by using a Nomu with an electric-type Quirk as a battery/generator.

"Ah, we need to know where and when we are. Judging by the appearances of the men I….borrowed for this Nomu. We are obviously on the past, but still on Earth."

"Yet something doesn't add up does it?"

"Indeed. These savages shouldn't have automatic firearms for centuries at the least." All For One approached the Nomu. It's skin was a sickly green, and had a single head with several misshapen faces placed on an exposed brain. It's body was misshapen and muscular.

"And that is what you are for. Go, find me all the relevant information about this land." All For One smirked beneath his mask. " And perhaps bring me some useful Quirks if such a thing happens to exist" As All For One finished the order, the Nomu sprouted Pterodactyl-esque wings from it's back, flying out a hole in the side of the hideout.

* * *

 **And that is done. And a bit longer than I anticipated. Anyways, the training scenes won't occupy too much time. And the story will be heading for the main plot soonly enough.**

 **Though like how Tatsumi got his own first mission, Izuku and Katsuki will as well. As I will mention down below, crossovers need to have a solid amount of original content.**

 **Some notes I want to talk about now.**

 **Yes, as you can see here I am changing some major bits of the canon, and adding in more content to supplement what is already known about the Akame ga Kill universe. I see way too many crossover stories that just insert a character from another series, and have them pretty much be a spectator that doesn't or barely changes the plot of the story in any significant way. Nor do they add much of any original content to the series.**

 **This won't be one of those stories. I want this story to be what a crossover should be. And not fall into the common pitfalls I just mentioned. Basically, the MHA characters can, and will make major alterations to how the story progresses. And there will be original content added in as well. So for those worried about some scenes playing out exactly like the anime and manga. Don't worry, that won't happen much.**

 **Now for the poll.**

 **Akame:7**

 **Sheele:7**

 **I appreciate all of you voting, however as the Author, I have read many reviews arguing for both pairings. And I myself will have to choose Sheele.**

 **Hold up, before you get upset with my decision, hear me out.**

 **I am not denying that AkameXIzuku could be done. I believe it can be, but I personally do not know how to execute it in the best possible way. As a matter of fact, thinking about how I could do it without tarnishing the story's quality partly contributed to the months long Hiatus it went on.**

 **It would certainly be interesting to try, but they barely have anything in common. And it would take some serious work to make Izuku even look at Akame as not some villain. Essentially, her cold nature would be very off putting to Izuku.**

 **Sheele on the other hand has much more in common, but still has some major ideological differences. Both are kind individuals seen as useless who want to make themselves useful, save the people of their respective words (Both in their own ways) and protect those they love. That, and sheele is rarely used as a pairing choice, and I think she deserved to stick around in the series for longer.**

 **So I hope you can all understand my decision.**

 **Next up, Izuku and Katsuki get their first mission. And begin to suspect they aren't as alone as they thought they were.**


	5. Kill The Plans

**I'm back everyone! Sorry for the Hiatus. School started and I had to make sure I established some good habits before I started writing again. This is a bit of a short one, but they will return to their normal length once I get back into writing for real.**

 **I really need to stop going cold turkey when it comes to writing. But I'm once again rusty, and need to get warmed up. So I made this chapter short, to avoid any really huge errors as a result of that. I hope you readers can understand.**

 **I do not own My Hero Academia or Akame ga Kill**

 **OST: My Hero Academia, OP 5**

 **Chapter Five, Kill The Plans**

* * *

Two days following their pseudo-enlistment into the Revolution, Izuku and Katsuki joined Night Raid for dinner. Izuku just gazed at his meal with a non-existent appetite. Everyone else in the room, even Katsuki happily ate their meal. Katsuki glanced over at Izuku, with the slightest inner concern.

'I wonder what his deal is.' He thought, though he quickly dismissed his concern. Katsuki didn't display it to everyone else, but Aria's death was only now starting to haunt him. Like Izuku, he couldn't bring himself do do anything to save her. At the time, he was so disgusted by her true nature that it overcame what he aspired to be. Just for that instant. And that instant burned into his soul.

"We should've done something…" Katsuki mumbled under his breath. Najenda, Leone, Akame, and Tatsumi were sitting at the table with him and Izuku. Leone having heard his mumbling gave him a concerned look. Izuku sat up a little, understanding what Katsuki meant.

"I know…." He replied with low energy. What can he do now? He let someone die in front of him. Even if they were more akin to a monster than an actual Human being. Izuku had been feeling numb since the incident, but now the feelings of regret were crashing down on him and his childhood friend.

"Is something wrong you two?" Tatsumi asked. " Izuku you haven't touched your food"

"It's… nothing just a little homesick is all." He lied. Katsuki remained silent. Now was not the time and place to discuss this. He knew he needed to eat if he was to get stronger, and above all else get home. He buried his feelings for now and tried to eat. Shakily picking up his fork, he tried to scoop some food into his mouth.

"Oh, really? Me too." Tatsumi replied. "Thing is I don't know if I'll be going back home ever again" Izuku nodded in response. Tatsumi was in a similar, albeit less dire situation as he and Katsuki.

"So Midoriya, how is your training going?" Leone asked.

"Oh, it's going well. Though I haven't made much progress" Izuku had been training to try and use 20% of One For All. He'd gotten a little more used to the pain it caused him, but he was still a long ways off from consistently using it without issue. Even using 5% for a long enough period of time strained his body somewhat.

"Of course not, you've only been at it for two days." Najenda added. She turned her attention to Katsuki. "And you Katsuki?"

He scowled upon hearing the question, attempting to contain his anger. His "Training" only pissed him off, and made him detest Mine even more. Leone flinched, feeling the air around him.

"Only thing I learned is that Pinky is only good at being annoying!" He shouted.

"She has a name y'know" Leone teased.

"I don't care damn you! Why don't you give him to her instead!" Katsuki shouted, pointing a meaty finger in Tatsumi's direction.

Najenda sighed loudly. "I apologise Katsuki. I paired you two with the intention of getting along better… But I see you need a bit more time"

"What do you mean boss?" Akame asked after finishing two massive plates of meat.

"I mean that maybe Mine should have a different approach"

"Huh? What do you mean!?" He shouted. " Don't tell me I'm still gonna be stuck with that little pink loser"

"Katsuki, listen. Next time you train, you'll be trying to improve your abilities." Najenda said. " Please take her seriously. She does have years more experience than you after all."

"Doing what? Shopping?" Katuski retorted loudly. Silence fell upon the dining room. A mischievous smile crept onto tatsumi's face.

"Ouch…" Tatsumi muttered.

Najenda chuckled. " Just wait and see what she has in mind for you"

Bakugou went silent, slowly cooling off from his shouting. While Bakugou was never really opposed to training with other people. He was never onboard with being trained by anyone, unless it was All Might himself.

Izuku, used to his personality tuned out the banter, somewhat forcing himself to eat his food.

"Alright, changing the subject we've received a request, right Leone?" Najenda said. Interested what it meant, Izuku raised his head. Tatsumi was more excited though.

"Yeah, a few days ago. Orge of the capital guard, and an oil merchant named Gamal are the targets."

"W-what did they do?" Izuku asked. He wondered what these people had done to deserve a visit from Night Raid.

"Every time Gamal would commit a crime, Orge would frame someone for said crime"

"What kind of crimes?" Izuku asked.

"Usually the worst of the worst. Murder, Rape, Kidnapping…"

"Oh I see, that's terrible." Izuku flinched. If someone had done this back home, they'd be locked up in Tartarus. A top secret prison designed specifically to hold superpowered beings, and the worst of the worst. But framing others for crimes was new to him at least.

"It gets worse Midoriya" Leone said, her cheerful demeanor gone. " The woman that told me about them smelled of a venereal disease….. She sold herself just to put together the money for this mission"

Izuku felt disgusted. Mainly because they accepted money for the job. If he knew about it, he would've stopped Gamal and Orge with no payment. He shook his head. What would he do exactly in that situation? The way Leone put it, those two likely held great power in the capital. And would probably only be released back out to do whatever they please. He banished those thoughts for now.

"Her fiance was tortured, and then executed after being framed." Leone placed the bag of money on the table. Katsuki remained silent.

'Assholes…' Was all he could think.

"How do we know she's not lying?" Izuku asked, trying to be absolutely certain Night Raid wasn't going after innocent people.

"I observed Gamal and Orge from the ceiling of a merchant's shop. They're definitely guilty." Leone said."Orge himself planned to frame a 14 year old boy for the assassination of a high-profile businessman."

"..." Izuku could only gasp." I-is he still a-alive what about other people Orge has framed we need to sa-" Izuku's frantic worry was interrupted as Najenda spoke loudly.

"We'll get to that in a moment Izuku" Najenda took a puff from her cigar. " Anyways, Night Raid accepts this request. Those two will be sent screaming to hell"

Izuku and Katsuki frowned upon hearing that. But then again, what Gamal and Orge were doing was a death penalty worthy offense back home. Even if they weren't killed on the spot, they'd be inevitably executed. Though Izuku would've sent them to Tartarus. A place literally designed to emulate hell for the most vile of society. As a matter of fact, said prison was considered worthy for villains "Too good" for death.

"Taking out Gamal will be simple, but Orge is going to be a problem." Leone placed two hand drawn portraits on the table. Izuku and Katsuki visibly cringed at the sight of Gamal. The man resembled a toad with Human features. Though not at all in the same way as Tsuyu. Orge however… his appearance spoke volumes about him. He was a large man with thick black eyebrows, matching hair with streaks of gray. And a single black eye with a red iris. His appearance practically screamed "Criminal" to the two heroes.

"What is so special about that guy?" Bakugou asked, pointing at the portrait of Orge.

"He's called Orge the Demon. Because his skill makes him an object of terror to the criminals of the capital." Leone explained. Izuku took a closer look.

'He probably fights with a sword, but seems to lack any extra abilities. Me and Kacchan are the only people with Quirks in this world… I can't say how strong that guy is, but he should be treated with the same caution as Stain" Izuku mumbled out loud. He stopped his musing, looking up to find everyone in the room staring at him, having finished his 15 second long muttering.

"Are you done?" Najenda asked.

"Oh umm sorry sorry go on" Izuku's face reddened, waving his hands apologetically. It happened again, his muttering freaking everyone out. He hoped that they didn't pick up his mention of Quirks.

"Anyways, Orge is usually surrounded by his subordinates at all times. Gamal goes to his private room to give bribes… but otherwise he hands out garrison headquarters."

"What else do we know of his abilities?" Izuku asked.

"He's a veteran of the Imperial Guard for several years. Prior to that he hunted class 2 Danger Beasts daily." Leone explained. "He's a force to be reckoned with"

Izuku nodded. He didn't know what a Class 2 Danger Beasts was, but it meant Orge was strong. That's all there was to it.

"So how do we nail this guy?" Tatsumi asked.

"On his days off, he leaves his headquarters to go drink on Main Street. That's likely one of the few times he wouldn't be surrounded by guards."

"So who's gonna do this stuff huh?" Bakugou asked. " Not that I care"

"Akame is wanted in the capital, so it would be dangerous for her to go after Orge s-"

Tatsumi interrupted Najenda by slamming his hand on the table.

"Then just send us! Right Midoriya and Bakugou?" Tatsumi cried out cheerfully. Izuku stood up.

"Is there any way we could deal with Orge without killing him?" Izuku asked. Having already made it very clear to Najenda he and Bakugou would not participate in their normal missions.

"This isn't your fight Midoriya. We have a different job in mind for you and Bakugou" Akame said.

"Like what?" Katsuki asked in a raised voice.

"You mentioned Orge's victims earlier right? I spent some extra time digging for more info, and found where his next victims are being held" Izuku's eyes widened.

"Hey you guys wh-"

"Hold that thought Tatsumi, we need to explain our Auxiliaries' role in the mission" Najenda said. Leone pulled out a marked map from the money bag, laying it out on the table. It was a map of the capital. With a comparatively small building circled in bright red.

"There" Leone pointed. "That's Orge's personal prison" Izuku hovered over the map. There wasn't much detail. Katsuki finally stood up, interested in what they'd be doing.

"From what I gathered, there are 16 people awaiting execution within the next two days. Women and children included." Leone stated.

Izuku gasped, Katsuki's eyes widened.

"I don't think we need to tell you two what needs to be done. But getting in there will be a challenge" Najenda said.

"Alright, so what are the guards like?"

"They're just regular Imperial guardsmen, however they are stationed all around the building" Leone pulled out a small scroll, laying it out. It was a hand drawn map of the prison up close. The building was rectangular shaped with an outer rectangular wall winding all around the building. At each corner was a tower with a guard.

Izuku carefully studied the map for several seconds. It wouldn't be hard to knock out the guards, but his gut told him there was much more.

"There's more isn't there? Do they have an alarm? What about weapons?"

Leone nodded, pointing to what looked like an oversized whistle inside the outer wall. " There's a guard there at all times. That alarm can be heard for many kilometers. So if it is set off, you will both be in big trouble. As for weapons. Those stationed on the walls of the perimeter are armed with rifles. Those inside are armed with swords."

Izuku nodded in understanding.

"So we need to take out that oversized whistle first huh?" Katsuki said. Izuku's brows arched in concern. Stealth was going to be of utmost importance here. Thing is, neither of them had much experience in it. But worse, Bakugou's quirk was the opposite of stealthy, combined with his personality…

'If Kacchan where to get riled up and set off an explosion. Then he might as well be a living alarm system…. Damn it how am I going to get them out of there alive?'

"But there's still more. The commander of the prison is a close colleague of Orge and trains with him regularly. It would be safe to assume he's nearly as capable as Orge" Leone added.

"Who is he?" Leone shrugged in response.

"All I can say is that he will be the biggest threat to you both." Leone said.

"But how will they get Orge's victims out of there?" Tatsumi asked.

"There's a small platoon of Revolutionary forces hiding in a nearby forest. Once you've dealt with all resistance, you can lead them there." Najenda said. "Anyways, how you deal with the guards is up to you. Now that is your mission"

Izuku nodded. He was glad that Najenda kept her word. Now he needed to plan out the mission itself. He reached for the maps Leone had placed down.

"One more thing." Najenda called out. " Sheele will be joining you since this is your first mission." Izuku frowned a little bit, nodding in acknowledgement. How was he going to incorporate an airhead and hot head into his plan?

Izuku let out a heavy sigh. He had his work cut out for him.

 **The following day…**

Izuku had spent the better part of his morning planning out the mission he'd been assigned. Tatsumi's job was to kill Orge, while Akame and Leone would be going after Gamal.

He needed to do what he did best, save people in a world full of killers. He stood at a small table inside his room with Leone's map, and some other drawings he'd drafted out.

"This might work…" He muttered. While Bakugou's explosions were loud and bright, he still had nearly as much physical strength as Izuku when using 5% of One For All, and Izuku had to admit that Katsuki likely had him beat as far as skill goes. Though once the alarm was dealt with, that would allow them both more liberty with their Quirks.

As for the guards, Izuku planned to use a short burst of 20% to knock out the guards before any of them could react. While Sheele would disable the alarm. In his most recent training session with Sheele, he found that he could use 20% to move around for a few seconds before the strain became too much to bear. Hopefully that's all the time he would need. After that was done, Bakugou would wait outside while he and Sheele freed the prisoners.

"This is just... " Izuku sighed. "To think my first mission that involves rescuing people would be here of all places" He shook his head. It didn't matter how vile this world was. He needed to do his duty.

"Can I come in?" He heard Sheele knocking at his door. Izuku tensed up a little.

"Yeah umm come on in" Sheele entered the room, scanning the walls before her eyes fixated on the mess of papers and drawings on a small table.

"Planning out the mission?"

Izuku nodded. "W-what do you think?" He was a little worried. Sheele's forgetful nature could be potentially disastrous. "Try to look it over carefully. We uhh don't want you forgetting the whole thing."

Sheele's face reddened slightly. "I'm so sorry, I'll… try my best not to." She rubbed the back of her head shamefully. After taking a full minute to look over Izuku's plan, she spoke.

"Did you show the boss, and Bakugou?"

"The boss thought it was fine, Kacchan on the other hand... well I think he was fine with it."

"I take it he doesn't like anything?" Sheele asked jokingly.

Izuku chuckled. "He's always been like that, ever since we were four. He's really hot headed and stubborn. But he's really smart."

"Oh?"

"I know Kacchan. He shouted at me about being left outside while we save everyone. But if anything was wrong, he'd let me know."

Sheele placed a finger on her chin, thinking. "He doesn't really seem like a friend though. More like a bully. So why are you friends?"

"It's complicated." Izuku didn't want to go into the details of him and Katsuki's relationship. As much as he'd like to say so, he'd only known Sheele for some days. "I'll tell you some other time."

"Oh, I understand." She smiled understandingly.

"Thanks." Izuku smiled back. "We should get ready. We need to get to the compound at 9 pm."

"Hey, Midoriya?" Sheele changed the subject. Izuku looked at her.

"Hm?"

"Could you tell me a bit more about yourself before we head out?"

 **Later…**

An abomination unseen in the Empire soared above the night sky of the Capital outskirts. It's misshapen head with multiple mutated faces scanned the area for hundreds of kilometers. It's head whipped around, having found it's target…

* * *

 **Sorry for the short chapter after my return guys. I've finally got back into a writing mood after getting myself situated in school.**

 **I would've made this chapter longer, but it felt more natural to end it here then overextend it. I hope this will hold everyone over until later.**

 **Anyways, I'm also working on a new fic, so my attention will be divided.**

 **Next up: Izuku and Katsuki head out on their first mission. Expect plenty of action :)**


End file.
